Scarlet Tales of Sin
by MaryLise
Summary: An accomplice to murder more than a dozen times, Audrey had all but forgotten what guilt is. Now with her new victim the prince of vampires, emotions she'd never felt before start to rise. And the trust between Donovan her partner, and her begin to falter
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
Charmed to Death**

Taking a look back Audrey sent her master a sensual smile. Holding his hand, she lead him towards the forest, faraway from his mansion, a mansion every Vampire Lord lived in. As they inched closer, and closer towards the forest, a smile started to form on her lips. With every inch gained toward the forest her heart began to beat faster, and faster. Soon, all her hard work would pay off, and she could finally be free of the vampire. The thought alone made her want to jump with joy.

This current master like all the others was a fool. She laughed inside, thinking of how each and everyone of them had believed they'd had total control over her. If only they knew. Well, actually in the end they always found out. This one, called Marleen, was about to find out the truth, that beneath Audrey's charming appearance, and perfect obedience, there was something dark, and dangerous. Audrey giggled, knowing how much it pleased her current master.

" Your heart beats fast slave. " he spoke with arrogance believing he was the cause.

" Oh, yes master." Audrey said, " Being with you makes me very excited." she easy lied as she'd done so many times before. Rolling her eyes, she continued towards the forest.

Suddenly her master, slowed his pace, and stopped ten feet away from the forest. Audrey turned around, to see he had that look on his face. The one that told her he was... thirsty._ Shit, not now! Not when I was so close._

" I'm thirsty, slave. I think I'll have you here." he approached her, wrapped his hand around her upper arm, and pulled her towards him.

Audrey giggled, " Master, here?" she whined. His hands began to roam over her body, and she could feel his breath on her neck as he began to kiss, and tease her. Being the wonderful actress she was she blushed, and let out small moan of pleasure.

" Yes, here." he demanded.

Audrey almost let the word " no", slip out of her mouth, but caught herself just in time. The last thing she need was to make him upset, and for him to think she had just disobeyed him. Of course she was not about to do as he commanded either. Like she'd done so many times before she began to take control of the situation without him even noticing.

" But, master." she whispered in his ear, caressing his thigh with her hand slowly inching her way up towards his manhood. " I fantasy about you taking me on the forest floor, and against a tree, and so much more." she told him, a wicked smile on her face. Her light brown eyes, shining with desire. Inside she was dieing of laughter. _I fantasy about you._. _I cracked myself up._

She felt him stiffen, and knew she had him wrapped around her finger. It was almost disappointing to her that it was that easy. A challenge would have been interesting.

The vampire kissed her once on her mouth, before quickly pulling her towards the forests, " Come." he commanded. Audrey followed him now, as he rushed her towards the forest. Her eyes, roamed around the trees, and the shadows searching for _him_. He was always somewhere in the forest quietly hiding, waiting like the true predator he was.

Donovan, the one who had always been there for her, and had taken care of her; he would be hiding in the forest waiting. Audrey took a quick glance behind her, and made sure no one was following them. Finding no one was, she bit her bottom lip, a habit of hers whenever she was anxious. However, being the professional she was, and knowing what was about to happen, she calmed herself. _Four feet away now, three, two, one. _

Immediately, once in the confides of the forest, Audrey was thrown to the ground. On top of was her master. Looking up into the eyes of the vampire, her master, her entire body shook as it always did whenever she was in this position. Not out of uncontrollable desire, but out of hatred, and disgust. Long ago, during the first days, when she was new to this she also shook with fear, but now she hardly ever felt fear. She was strong, and most importantly cunning. She had nothing to worry about. Whatever the situation she could take care of herself.

The vampire's head fell down on to her neck, and bit down, tearing Audrey's skin, and sending shocks of pain down her body. _Hurry up, god hurry up! _Many times she had repeated this statement. Specifically during the occasions when she was forced to feed her current master. She'd bit her bottom lip to hold in the scream that always threatened to escape. Her toes would curl up, and her hands would dig into the sheets of the bed she usually found herself laying on each time her current master feed from her. However, during this moment she was referring to Donovan. She was praying he'd hurry up, and save her from the vampire.

Then without warning, there came a sound from above her. It was the leaves, the breeze had caused them to flutter, but Audrey, wickedly smiling, knew it was not just the wind. The vampire too intoxicated at the moment was oblivious to the noise, and before he could even withdraw his fangs from Audrey's flesh, a foot on his back caused him to yelp in surprise. Audrey, lay motionless underneath the vampire. She watched Donovan, who was standing above the vampire, as he swung the machete in his hand like someone would swing a golf club, and next thing she knew the vampire's head went flying twenty feet away. It was a perfect clean cut straight through. Killing the vampire instantly.

Audrey managed to close her eyes just in time so that the blood would not land in her eyes. Unfortunately, the blood splattered on most of her face, and then a lot of the blood dripped onto her chest as the headless corpse rested on top of her.

" Get it off Donovan," Audrey yelled. " Get it the fuck off of me!"

Donovan chuckled, as he kicked the corpse off of Audrey. Audrey wiped off the blood around her eyes with her hands, before turning onto her side and throwing up. Donovan walk behind her, kneeled, and held her hair for her. Finally, after a couple of minutes Audrey finished vomiting, and was left with the foul taste in her mouth. " That was gross." Donovan said to her, releasing her hair, and standing. Audrey wasn't sure whether he meant her throwing up, or him chopping off the vampire's head, but coming from Donovan he probably meant her throwing up.

Standing up with help from Donovan, Audrey ripped off part of her shirt, and wiped all the blood she could manage with the piece of cloth off her face. She dared a glance towards the headless corpse, and instantly started to gag. Donovan gently hit her upside the head. " Don't look at it stupid." Audrey sent him a dirty look.

" Sorry, automatic reaction." Donovan stated holding his hands up in surrender and looking frightened. Now smiling, he made his way towards Audrey, and wrapped his arms around her waist. " You did good, love. He never had a chance, not with you." he whispered in her ear before aggressively kissing her on the lips.

Audrey kneed him in the groin, and pushed him away. Not in the mood to be kissed, since she was covered in blood, and had just had a headless corpse laying on top of her. Donovan stumbled back, but held on to his balance. Cringing in pain from Audrey's attack, he barely heard her as she said. " Sorry, automatic reaction."

" You bitch." Donovan hissed. Audrey hardly felt the word was offensive. She knew she was a bitch, many times she had called herself a bitch. So the word had absolutely no affect on her. However, for her personal amusement she acted as if it had affected her to see Donovan's reaction. Her eyes became watery, and her bottom lip began to quiver. In less than a minute she appeared distressed. Her shoulders hung low, as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

" Oh, Donovan I'm sorry. It's just I've never been able to..." she turned to glance at the corpse behind her, " adjust to this." She allowed a tear to slip down her cheek before turning away from Donovan, giving him her back, and smiling. In her head she counted, one, two, three, then stopped as she heard him start to walk towards her. She immediately dropped her smile, and continued her act. _So easy_.

" Audrey." Donovan spoke, now behind her. Caressing her soft brown her he placed his chin on her shoulder. " Don't fuck with me. I know you, and I know those precious tears of yours are fake. Plus murder comes natural to you. "

Audrey instantly walked away from Donovan's touch with a huff. _Jerk._ " Look can we just get the hell out of here. The guards will be searching soon." she reminded Donovan, now back to her true self.

Donovan sighed as he walked towards the corpse, he grabbed a jar from his jacket, and twisted the lid off. Kneeling down next to the corpse, he placed the neck of the body directly over the jar, and patiently waited as the blood dripping from the corpse filled the jar. Once it was filled he pushed the body aside, placed the lid on the jar, and put the jar back in his jacket.

Looking at Donovan as he made his way towards her again, Audrey held her hand out towards him. Once close enough Donovan wrapped his hand over hers. Audrey took in a deep breath, and closed her eyes prepared to trace away from the crime scene. The first time Donovan had trace with her she had vomited, and not just on the floor, on Donovan too. He almost faint from anger.

Upon opening her eyes Audrey found herself in a dingy hotel room. The walls were all covered with a horrible wallpaper design of flowers. The carpet was brown, but originally it had been white. There was a buzzing sound, which assured Audrey there was a fly somewhere in the room. Lastly, there was only one bed, and that alone made Audrey want to throw a fit.

Audrey was tired of telling Donovan to get a hotel room with two beds. She hated sleeping with Donovan because first, he took up the whole bed, and second she always woke up sore when they had to share beds, and not because Donovan took up the whole bed.

Donovan collapsed on the bed, and stretched out his arms. " Audrey dear, come to me. I've missed you."

Audrey ignored his comment, and started to strip off her clothes. Starting with her shoes, and working her way up. Donovan sat up on his elbows.

" Want to get right into it I see. " He spoke with a grin on his face, " Fine with me." Sitting up he tugged off his shirt, and threw it to the ground.

Audrey also in the process of taking off her shirt, threw it towards Donovan as soon as she had it off. " I'm going to take a shower you moron. If you haven't noticed I'm drenched in blood."

" Well, let me lick you clean." he said grabbing on to her hand, and pulling her on top of him. " I won't miss a spot."

Audrey sighed, Donovan had two sides to him, the playful pervert side, and the serious sadistic side. She'd take the playful pervert side of him any day, but today she just wanted to shower. Too clean away the last three weeks. Three weeks spent acting like an obedient slave to a vampire named Marleen, who compared to her previous masters was good to her, but like she always said a good vampire is a dead one.

" I want to take a shower. " Audrey repeated. " In the meantime you should chug down that jar of blood."

Donovan pushed Audrey off him, " Fine go take your shower. I'll play with you later."

Rolling her eyes Audrey got off the bed, and went to the bathroom. Taking off her last items of clothing, which were her bra and panties she hopped into the shower, and turned on the water. The blood that stained her skin soon started to wash off, and down the drain. She grabbed the complementary soap, and began to scrub her entire body.

Thirty minutes into the shower she sat down in the middle of the tub, and placed her head on her knees. For the first time in three weeks she was relaxed. She didn't have to act anymore, nor did she have to allow the vampire, Marleen to caress her with his grimy hands. She didn't have to endure his kisses, or the pain of having his fangs dig into her as he feed off her blood.

God how she hated that, how she hated vampires. The only vampire she'd ever loved was Donovan, and she didn't even completely love him. Part of her hated him. But she needed him, no one else would take care of her. Both her parents had long ago died in the hands of vampires, and she'd only ever had Donovan to take care of her, to teach her how to lie, and cheat her way through life. Because of that she loved him.

The part that hated him, hated him because of his dark side. The sadistic side he couldn't control. Maybe if it weren't for that things could have been different between them. Maybe...

" Finish up love, you'll waste all the warm water." Donovan yelled from the room.

Audrey fluttered her eyes, startled from her relaxed state. _Can't I have a moments rest_. Standing up she turned off the water, and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked out of the bathroom to find Donovan as he'd been before, on the bed laying down. He turned his head to look over at her, smiling. He had that shine in his eyes that said he was up to no good.

Audrey could sense that he'd followed her instructions, and had drank Marleen's blood, because he was stronger now, his new energy vibrated in the air.

" Your getting stronger." Audrey stated. " How many until you'll finally be strong enough to set our plan in action?"

Donovan walked over towards Audrey slowly, his eyes becoming dark. " Oh, I don't know. A couple more, I already have our next victim planned out. " he said merrily.

Audrey rose her eyebrow, usually he didn't pick the next vampire until a couple of days had passed by. Tommorrow they'd be gone from here like always on the run. They'd settle down somewhere for a few days until the news about a murdered vampire was forgotten. Then they'd move on to the next region, and seek out the strongest vampire there to kill.

" For now though, we'll have some long needed fun." Donovan said, picking up Audrey and dropping her on the bed. Audrey landed on the bed and bounced twice before Donovan was on top of her. Her towel already tossed on the ground. His hand caressed up and down her thigh making its way near her sex. Audrey frowned, as she started to tremble with anticipation. Another important reason she hated Donovan was because he could make her want him. She'd never wanted anyone else, desired anyone else, but he was different.

He stared down into her eyes. " You do want to have some fun don't you." he spoke more as a statement than question.

Audrey bit her bottom lip. She couldn't focus, couldn't utter words. His fingers were slowly dipping into her core, and her hips surprisingly were rocking forth to greet them. Finally she yanked his head down with her hands and kissed him.

Flipping on top of Donovan she spoke, " Fine, but this doesn't mean anything."

* * *

**So, should I keep writing?**  
**And if yes, should Donovan be spelled Donovon, Donoven or the way I have it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Avenues**

Waking up Audrey untangled herself from Donovan's arms, and stumbled towards the bathroom. Turning the sink's faucet, she listened as the water poured out. Bending down, she cupped the water in her hands, and splashed it on her face. The water was refreshing, and it cleared away her sleepiness. Looking in the mirror, she stared at herself. Her brown wavy hair now reached past her waist. Her big brown eyes gave her an appearance of innocence. Her pale skin was flawless, and needed no make-up.

She backed out of the bathroom, and back to the bedroom. The room was dark thanks to the tinted windows and curtains, a requirement every house, building, hotel, restaurant, etc, needed to follow because vampires couldn't stand the light of day. Since she could remember vampires had been in power, which meant everything had to meet their needs. She was born into slavery, just like both her parents, and was raised to serve vampires. In her nineteen years of life she'd only ever seen the sun a total of six times. By now she was used to the darkness, and didn't miss the light of day.

Sitting down on the bed she nudged Donovan. However, he was in his comatose state, the one all vampires entered once they fell asleep, and only once the sun dropped down from the sky would he wake up. Looking around she spotted the suitcase she was going to question Donovan about, it mostly likely contained her clothes and Donovan's. Walking over she picked it up, and placed it on top of a table. Inside were her clothes, and Donovan's like expected. She took out her underwear, and outfit for the day. Which happened to be a pair of old ripped up skinny jeans, Donovan's old hoodie he'd past down to her, and a pair of black boots.

She threw the items on the bed, and zipped up the suitcase before making her way towards the bathroom again. Still naked from last night she hopped into the shower, and turned on the water. The water poured down over her, and the warm water began to alleviate her sore body. She turned to grab the soap, and screamed as she bumped into Donovan who was now in the shower with her. She placed her right hand over her heart, and with her left hand pushed Donovan. " Don't do that!" _How many times do I have to tell you_. She wondered.

Donovan grinned, he held the soap in his hands, and began to scrub himself. " Come on, move over the water isn't reaching me." he said pushing Audrey aside. His black hair fell over his eyes once the water hit his hair. He brushed it back with his hands, and once he finished with the soap passed it along to Audrey. She took it, and began to clean her shoulders.

" I'm thirsty Audrey." he stated. The look on Audrey's face was priceless. A mixture of annoyance, and despise. He laughed, and reached for the shampoo, pouring it over his head. " Don't give me that look. "

" I'm not feeding you. You know how much I hate it."

Instantly after she'd finished her sentence Donovan yanked Audrey's hair, and pulled her into his arms. Painfully twisting her neck to the side, and laying kisses up and down the length of her neck. Audrey stood still, waiting for his next move. " I don't care how you feel about it." he harshly spat in her ear. He held onto her for three more seconds before releasing her, and pushing her away from him. Audrey stumbled backwards, but didn't tumble down.

She rubbed her neck. _Asshole. _She cursed inwardly_. _Deciding to ignore what had just happened she held out her hand so that he'd pour some shampoo on it. Once he did she began to scrub her hair. There was an awkward silence between the two of them, and suddenly Audrey knew that today Donovan was in his evil sadistic mood. What had just happened was a small sign of what was to come, soon he'd show his true colors.

" Well, then I guess that means I'm going hunting tonight." Donovan spoke in a up beat tone finally breaking the silence between the two of them, and acting as if nothing has just occurred. Audrey was used to that because along with being sadistic, Donovan was at times bipolar.

Once the water cleaned away the shampoo on Donovan's head he pushed aside Audrey, and hopped out of the shower finished. Audrey moved back into the water's range, and washed off the soap she still had on her, and the shampoo on her head. She quickly hopped out of the shower too, and dried herself with a towel. Donovan was already dressed, in dark jeans, and a black sweater, his hair already dried, and avoiding gravity as usual. Audrey had always been jealous of how fast vampires could move, in a second Donovan was ready to leave, while she always took about thirty minutes.

She dropped the towel on the bed, and began to get dress. Donovan was sitting down on a chair with a lazy, out of it look, as he watched Audrey dress. His eyes roaming down and up her figure. Audrey ignored him she had long ago lost all shyness around Donovan. At first she'd been shy, and embarrassed, but now there was no point in being shy or embarrassed. They knew each others deepest secrets, each others sins, and that was more intimate then seeing each other naked, to her.

Finally dress, Audrey sat down on the bed's edge. " Do you have a knife?" she asked him.

" You know I do." he responded.

Of course she knew. His favorite weapon was a knife. He loved getting up and personal with his victims, loved to see the pain in their eyes as he slowly killed them. Audrey herself preferred a gun, but she'd used whatever. She wasn't picky when it came to weapons, as long as it got the job done it'd do.

" I want you to chop off my hair." she told him. She pointed to her shoulders, " I want it this long."

Without questioning why she wanted to cut off her beautiful hair, Donovan took out the knife hiding in his jacket, and walked over to where Audrey was sitting. " Turn around." he told her.

Audrey did, and watched as her hair fell down to the ground, and around her lap. Three minutes later Donovan muttered, " Done." and Audrey stood. She wiped off the strands of hair around her lap, and shoulders. Looking in the mirror of the bathroom she examined her new hair cut. Donovan was an expert when it came to handling a knife, so it was no surprise that her hair was cut in a perfect even line. She brushed her fingers threw her hair, and smiled

" Okay let's get out of this place." Audrey said, stepping out of the bathroom. Soon they'd be far from this region, and on to the next where their next murder would take place. It was a routine she'd gotten used to, and a routine that never faltered. Picking up the suitcase Donovan walked out of the hotel room, and Audrey followed.

Their was a light breeze, and a full moon tonight. Across the street a group of vampires stood outside of a club, most likely drunk. Frowning, Audrey followed Donovan to the motorcycle. Donovan was already on, and starting the motorcycle when she climb on. He passed her the suitcase, and she placed it between Donovan and her body. Holding onto his shoulders they rode off down the street. They rode about an hour down a long stretch of rode where there were only trees to look at.

Audrey's stomach growled from hunger, and Donovan yelled, " Hungry?"

" Yeah, let's make a stop." Audrey said pointing towards the lonely restaurant further down the rode. Donovan nodded.

Parking Donovan waited for Audrey to climb off before he did, then instructed her to leave the suitcase next to the motorcycle. " What if someone takes it."

" I'll know if someone comes by." he said, walking towards the door of the restaurant. Audrey hesitated for a moment. She didn't like leaving anything that belong to her unguarded. Donovan stood by the door holding it open.

" Come on, love." he yelled over. Audrey finally let go of the suitcase, and ran inside the restaurant. It was nice and cool inside. The restaurant was mainly for slaves. Vampires did have to feed their slaves, after all. However, not many were treated to a nice dinner at a restaurant, which is why it was empty. Sitting down at a table, the menu already on the table, Audrey read what they had. Being the only customers in the place it didn't take the waiter long to come along a take their order.

" What will it be?" A nice young man asked. He looked healthy, and worry free. It was obvious he wasn't a slave, probably owned the restaurant, or maybe he's parents did, and they could offered the annual fee that was paid by many rich aristocrats to remain free, and out of slavery. To bad Audrey had never been rich.

" I'll have a hamburger, that's all." Audrey told the waiter. She didn't bother to ask Donovan what he'd have, because of the obvious. She watched as the waiter walked off, to prepare the meal, the only person working at the place.

Donovan kicked Audrey's legs underneath the table toying with her as they both waited for the food to arrive. Audrey joined in the game stomping on Donovan's feet when she could. She laughed, remembering when she was younger how they used to play this game. Audrey was only fifteen at the time, and who knows how old Donovan was, he had always had the appearance of a twenty year old since Audrey could remember. Back then however she'd never consider that in a few years they'd be committing horrendous crimes together.

Audrey slipped out of her thoughts as a plate was placed down on the table in front of her. The delicious smell of the hamburger wrapped around her, and her stomach growled. It'd been three weeks since she'd have a decent meal. She grabbed the hamburger and took a big bit, and slowly chewed savoring the taste.

She looked at Donovan, and held out the hamburger towards him, " Want some?"

She did this mainly to tease him, knowing very well that he was hungry. He gave her a discussed look, and shifted his attention behind her. She frowned, and turned to see what had captivated his attention, and was surprised to find a television on the wall. She hadn't even noticed it when she'd first walked in, the volume was low, too low for her to hear, but from the look of the two vampire announcers they were discussing something serious.

" What are they saying?" she asked Donovan, not looking away from the television, and munching on her hamburger.

" They're announcing our latest murder of that vampire Marleen." Donovan said calmly, " They're connecting it to the last twenty murders of highly rich, and powerful vampires throughout the various regions."

Audrey almost choked on her hamburger, " Are on to us!" She whispered, looking around to make sure the waiter wasn't near.

Donovan rolled his eyes at her. Audrey almost never showed any signs of feeling guilty towards the murders they'd both committed throughout the span of three years. It was a trait of hers he loved, however as soon as she thought someone had found out about them, or had a clue about them she started to freak out. Surprisingly, she didn't fear the consequences of their crimes, no she feared being out-smarted. Because between the two of them she was actually the brain behind the well planned murders, Donovan just finished the job among other things.

" Don't worry just finish your hamburger. " Donovan reassured her.

Throughout the rest of the meal Audrey's leg bounced up and down. She hated watching the television. She'd quit three years ago when she saw an announcement of their first murder, back then however the suspicious murder hadn't been a big deal. Slaves sometimes managed to kill their masters, and that's what everyone had shrugged it off as. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder if someone had seen something this time, if someone was analysing all their murders, and slowly putting together all the pieces.

She put down her half eaten hamburger, all appetite lost. Looking at Donovan he seemed unfazed, and unnaturally calm. His eyes stared into the depths of her eyes, and she knew suddenly knew what he was thinking, what he was planning. Audrey pushed back her chair, and darted off towards the exit. Donovan was already besides her hovering over her like a ghost.

" No Donovan. No." she told him. " They're probably searching around for whoever they think killed Marleen, and it's just too dangerous!" she finished taking a step outside.

She made her way toward the bike and hopped onto the motorcycle, she waited for Donovan to get on as well, but he remained by the entrance leaning against the doors, with a smirk on his face. The darkness clinging on to him. Audrey sighed, looking up at the sky. Sometimes she wished she could pray for some guidance, but she knew if she did pray no one would hear her call, at least not now, not with what she'd done in the past, and would do in the future. She looked once more over at Donovan, and knew he wasn't going to leave until he did what he had to do.

" Audrey..." he whispered. He only ever called her by her name when he was becoming frustrated with her.

Finally giving in she slipped off the motorcycle, and made her way towards him. He gathered her in his arms once she reached him, and whispered in her ear, " Just scream if someone approaches."

He let go, and she looked into his eyes pleading once more, " Please let's leave, what if there are cameras?"

He smiled, " There aren't. I was checking out the place as you ate."

Audrey looked away angry with her sense of helplessness, she couldn't control Donovan not like she could all the other vampires they'd killed in the past. She crossed her arms, shivering from the cold, " I don't like it when you kill humans." she muttered, not looking at him.

He placed his hand underneath her chin, and turned her face towards his, " I know you don't, but that won't stop me." he kissed her before letting go of her chin, and left her outside as he walked back into the restaurant.

Audrey stomped her foot, and began to bit her bottom lip. She was already nervous enough thanks to the news broadcast, and now Donovan giving into his sadistic mood had to go and torture the waiter for a couple of minutes until the urge to kill passed. One day they'd get caught because of him. None of this was planned out, and that made her even more nervous. Everything had to be planned, she hated surprises.

Looking around she made sure no one was coming, as the loud screams of the waiter reached her ears. God she hated when they screamed. She heard Donovan laugh inside the restaurant clearly enjoying himself. His laughter sparked a memory of one of Donovan's sadistic episode which had stayed with Audrey. She recalled how he'd ordered her to ask the maid of the hotel they'd been staying in that night, after hours of traveling, to help her use the telephone. It had been a lame lie, but the maid had fallen for it and had entered their hotel room without any idea of what was about to occur.

Next thing Audrey knew the maid was on the floor scream while Donovan sat on top of her smiling. He had calmly instructed Audrey to place her hands over the maid's mouth, and she had obeyed which had successful drowned out the maid's screams of help. She had watched as Donovan sunk his knife into the maid's stomach, and anywhere else in her body. Blood had gotten all over the place. It had covered Donovan and Audrey herself. The dead maid was left to die in a pool of her own blood. Her eyes had stared into Audrey's haunting her until this day. Once the maid had died they left the hotel right away; after a quick shower of course. Audrey had nightmares about it every now and again. Luckily today she didn't have to be in the restaurant as Donovan slowly tortured the waiter to his death.

The screams dwindled down, and after thirty minutes Donovan stepped outside, and took in a breath of fresh air. " Well, that should do for a couple days."

Audrey pierced him with a glare, and stormed off towards the motorcycle ready to leave.

" Oh come on, " he said following behind her, " I suggest you put a smile on your face, and stop stressing out so much."

Audrey climbed on the motorcycle, and pulled up the suitcase, " Just get on." she instructed Donovan.

He threw his arms up in the air, " You know stress is bad for your health." he said hopping on the motorcycle.

" Having lived with a sadistic vampire for a couple years now it's safe to say my mental health has gone down the drain, so please don't worry about my health. I'd suggest you start worrying about yours." Audrey responded.

Donovan turned on the motorcycle, and backed up. He didn't understand why Audrey had to be such a bitch sometimes, he couldn't help it if sometimes he got an uncontrollable urge to cause pain to others, and kill. It was a sickness he was born with, and had excepted long ago.

" Well, cheer up. What's done is done. We're heading to the Capital, and you're gonna love it. We're going to make big new there."

Audrey frowned, she'd never been to the Capital, all she knew that the King of Vampires lived there as well as his only son. But by the sound of Donovan's tone she could tell that he had something planned, and for the first time in years she felt a horrible sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. Driving out of the parking lot and disappearing down the long stretch of rode, Audrey and Donovan traveled in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
The plan**

The Capital was like nothing Audrey had ever seen before. For years Donovan and her had been traveling from region to region, sightseeing in the process. She loved the sights, and beautiful scenery's. They'd eaten at fancy restaurants, sometimes stayed in luxury hotels, gone shopping at the most expensive stores, etc, but none of that compared to the Capital.

All the buildings, which were painted a bright white contrasted with the dark night. The colorful gardens were amazing, people crowded the streets, and music played from speakers which were scattered throughout the shopping centers. Everything looked cleaner and better, even the air smelled richer. However, there was one aspect the Capital had that was similar to all the other regions, and that was that there were still human slaves every where you looked.

When Audrey and Donovan arrived at the Capital after a week of traveling, and drove down the crowded streets trying to reach their booked hotel to rest, Audrey had noticed that some of the vampires in the Capital placed leashes around their slaves' necks. Some of the leashes were decorated with diamonds, other weren't as lavish but simple. She'd become so infuriated at the sight she'd dug her nails into Donovan's shoulders without noticing.

It took all her will power not to voice her opinion, but once they reached the confines of their hotel room she exploded in anger, " God they think they're so superior, and, and -"

" Calm down, just be thankful you're not the one in a leash." Donovan said.

Audrey turned around pointing her index finger at him, " If anyone ever put a leash on me I'd take it, wrap it around their necks, and squeeze until they died!"

Donovan laughed at her. Sometimes she became so angry, it was more funny then frightening. Either way he loved it when she became enraged.

" Come here Audrey I want to rip off your clothes, and do naughty things to you." he said beginning to stalk towards her.

Audrey crunched up her face in anger. Donovan hardly ever took her seriously, here she was trying to make a point, and all he could think of was getting in her pants. For once she wished she could talk with a decent being, someone who took her seriously. She turned to face him snarling, " Yeah, lets get naughty maybe in the process I'll rip something very important of yours off with my teeth. That would be very naughty wouldn't it."

Donovan grinned, " I love it when you snarl, and I especially like it when you start thinking violent. " he gathered her in his arms and laid a kiss on her lips.

Audrey pushed him off, and swung her hand slapping him across the face. Donovan captured her hand, and pulled her towards him.

" Do that again, and you better believe I'll hit you back," he warned, " and harder."

Audrey didn't back away or pull out of his hold, they both stared at one another waiting for the other to look away first. Audrey wasn't scared of Donovan in anyway or form, she knew him, knew he wouldn't hurt her to the level where she had to go to the hospital or something.

Eventually, Donovan let go of Audrey, after he got bored with there staring contest and made his way to the window. He looked out at the beautiful city, and farther past the city to a large area enclosed by tall silver gate. His eyes rested on the Palace, where the King of Vampires lived as well as his son. Years of killing, running, and hiding came down to this last plan. He turned away from the window, and sat down on the bed.

Audrey moved to sit next to him. " So what's the plan."

Donovan had heard that more than a few times from her, " Same as always." he responded.

Audrey sensed that he was bothered by something. She hardly ever saw Donovan like this, quiet, and thoughtful. It worried her, and made her tremble just a little. She had found peace after a week of traveling, and escaping the reality she lived in, if only for a week, but now that was all over.

" The plan," Donovan began, " The plan this time will be the same as always. I'll act as a slave seller, you will be the slave."

Audrey nodded. This wasn't news to her. " Who is to be my new master this time around?"

" The Prince of Vampires." Donovan spoke.

Audrey instantly started to laugh. " What," she managed to speak, " Are you completely insane. The Prince. " Audrey stood up from the bed, and walked from one end of the room to the other. She couldn't believe what Donovan had just said. The Prince. It was impossible. She couldn't do it, she wouldn't do it. It was too dangerous, the Prince was not like the Lord Vampires they usually killed. Lord Vampires _were_ strong, after all they were the vampires who were chosen to look after the region they lived in, and to make sure everything was in order, but no one really took notice to them if one was killed, because they could be replaced. The Prince however was a different matter. He was to be the next King. No one would just overlook his death, his murder.

" Audrey calm down." Donovan told her stand up, and grabbing hold of her shoulders. " Look if we can pull this off it'll be the last murder we have to commit, and we can finally put the final part of our plan into action. You do remember the plan we made so many years ago. By drinking the blood of the vampires we killed over the years I've slowly become stronger and stronger, but with the Prince's blood, I'll be unstoppable. My strength won't be matched, not even by the King's. I'll be able to kill him, and become the new King. And then I'll give you what you've always wanted." Donovan whispered in her ear.

Audrey turned to face Donovan, " No more killing."

She couldn't believe that there would be a future for her where she didn't not have to be an accomplice to murder. She'd been killing for so long, that it seemed natural to her. However, it was the thought of finally being done with having to act as a slave after this one kill that made her forget all the dangerous aspect to the plan.

" Fine, but if I have any doubts at all about this you have to promise we'll pull out." Audrey demanded.

" Of course, love. We're a team after all." Donovan said placing his hands on her face. He slowly pulled her to him until their lips meet. He kissed her softly and gently. Audrey suddenly felt this odd feeling which she'd never felt before, almost as if the kiss had sealed their fates. Pulling away Audrey saw the big smile on his face. He was so handsome, sometimes she forgot how evil he was. Luckily that evil had never been directed towards her. She'd never known why.

" What's that big smile for." She questioned.

Donovan shrugged, " Would you kill for me?" he spoke asking a question of his own.

Audrey frowned, " I already have many times."

" Yes, but I mean would you kill to save my life?"

Audrey began to feel uncomfortable Donovan was acting very different today. " Of course I'd kill to save you." she answered truthfully. She didn't need to think twice about the question. She would kill to save Donovan, yes he was evil, and sadistic, but he was all she had. Without him she'd be alone.

Donovan nodded with approval at her answer, " It's a good thing to hear that at least one person cares about me. Not that I care too much, but it's good for my ego."

Audrey rolled her eyes. " Well stop acting weird you now I'd never abandon you or betray you, sadly I'm too loyal, and sadly I've grown fond of you."

" Yes well sadly I'm too loyal, and fond of you as well."

Audrey wasn't sure what Donovan was trying to prove or point out. His love for her? No, he was most likely stressing out about this whole situation. He was as nervous as her about going after the Prince. She almost wanted to tease him about it, but being equally nervous as he was decided to leave the subject alone.

" Everything will go fine. We've been doing this far too long there's no way we could mess this up." Audrey spoke confidently. Her ego was slowly but surely returning, leaving behind all nervousness. No vampire would out-smart her, not even the Prince. Ultimately she'd make a fool out of him, and kill him. To her it was all a game, a game where losing meant death for her, and winning meant death for her opponent. It was the best game she'd ever played.

She turned to look at Donovan who was standing next to the window. He would be with her every step of the way. Like always he'd go, and sell her as a slave. Then he would request to stay in a guest room for a couple of weeks in the house of her new master instead of accepting money for her, that way they were close to each other in order to communicate. After a couple of days they'd meet somewhere to discuss how everything was going. From there they'd plan where to kill her new master and when. Once that was done they'd trace back to the hotel room, which they prepaid for a thirty day stay. Clean up, rest maybe, and leave without anyone giving them a second glance.

That was the plan. Simple and easy.

" When are we going over." Audrey asked.

" Right now." he answered.

Audrey remained quiet. She wanted at least one more night before she had to go and become a slave to a new vampire again. Maybe it was better to just get it over with. She nodded, one night didn't make much of a difference she'd only be prolonging it.

" Should I change or something?" Audrey asked suddenly wondering if the black mini skirt, and black crop top she was wearing would do in the presence of the Prince. Her hair was also a messy ponytail, strands falling out from every side.

" Nah, you look fine in whatever you wear." Donovan said looking her up and down.

She could say the same about him. Being a vampire he was naturally gifted with good looks like every other vampire, but he was overly handsome, female vampires and female humans were always starstruck with him. He had the appearance of a god, and he used it to his advantage many times to bait woman and kill them during his episodes of uncontrollable urges to kill.

" Okay, well, let's go." She held out her hand to him so that he would trace them away.

He grabbed it, and pulled her towards him, " We have time, we could you know-"

" No."

Donovan let out an exasperated sigh, " Ugh, you're so boring." he whined.

" I don't care, you know that I can't focus clearly afterwards."

" Yeah, I know." he spoke with a grin.

" Come on let's just go." she said rolling her eyes.

And just like that with a blink of the eye they where standing in front of silver gates. Audrey was a little confused, and a bit dizzy.

" There are you happy." Donovan spoke besides her.

Audrey held onto his arm for balance. " You did that on purpose!" she accused him. He knew perfectly well that she had to close her eyes and take deep breaths before tracing or else she'd become dizzy.

" Well you were in a rush."

He ignored her and pulled her behind him walking up to the gates. " Compose yourself and start acting like a slave."

Audrey bit her tongue so that she wouldn't curse at him. It was his fault her world was spinning right now. " Yes, master." she spoke sarcastically.

Donovan stopped at the silver gates, two guards stood there glaring him down, " I'm here to sell a slave."

The two guards looked him over, then began to search him and Audrey for weapons before letting them in. Walking up the path which lead to the Palace door, Audrey managed to regain her balance. And was now able to focus on her surroundings, like the lawn. The Palace lawn was very beautiful with a hug pond in the middle of the grounds. There were bushes cut into shapes of statues, and animals. Flowers of every color, shape and size decorated the front half of the lawn near the Palace. And tall trees were lined up around the silver gate fence hiding the Palace from wondering eyes. Taking in all the beauty and wonder of the Palace she hardly noticed when they reached the Palace door, where again two guards stood, and allowed them entrance after searching them again.

As they entered the home Audrey took notice to the beauty of the home where the King of Vampires lived, but nothing really impressed her. The home didn't have a the warm feeling of love a home should have. It did have a lot of fancy furniture, and so on. The floors were a white granite, the walls were all covered with famous paintings. Simply put it was a house fit for a king.

As they walked around a vampire came into view and stopped them by saying, " The King doesn't need anymore slaves, take your business else where."

From the look of him Audrey instantly knew his type. He was a Pure bred vampire. His personality gave it all away, the way he held himself, and talked, even his mannerisms screamed Pure bred. The worst type of vampire.

Donovan grinned as he laid eyes on the vampire who was dressed like a butler and said, " Then for the Prince, I'm sure he'll take her off my hands."

Audrey knew Donovan wouldn't give up until he either spoke to the Prince or King, hopefully the Prince because the plan was for the Prince to be her new master, and she hated when plans went wrong.

" The Prince doesn't need a new slave either." The vampire said with a frown plastered on his face looking as if he had just tasted something horrible.

Audrey glared at the vampire. The look he was giving Donovan made her see red. She wasn't protective of Donovan or anything, but it was just that he looked at Donovan as if he were dirt. Worse than dirt. What did that make her in comparison? This was why she hated Pure bred vampire's because they believed themselves better than everyone. When in reality Audrey knew without a doubt that Donovan was stronger and could easily kill the vampire, and that she could also kill him but with time and strategy.

Annoyed with the vampire she said, " Hey, why don't you stop wasting our time and go get the Prince you good for nothing-."

Donovan instantly squeezed Audrey's wrist to the point where she was forced to her knees because of the pain. She managed to hold in the scream of pain that was on the tip of her tongue. " Let go!" she demanded looking up at Donovan as if she were about to rip off his hand with her teeth if he didn't comply.

Donovan equally stared down at her with rage. " I apologize she's a fairly new slave." he said while looking at her.

Audrey knew she had slipped up by speaking out loud with any permission, but the vampire was annoying the shit out of her. She also understood that Donovan was going to kill her for messing this up for them.

" She's too old to be a new slave." a new mysterious voice suddenly echoed out.

Donovan and Audrey both turned to look at the man behind them with arms crossed at his chest. The unbelievable power he gave off assured Audrey he was the Prince. He was tall, taller than Donovan, and Donovan was 6'3'. His eyes where completely black meaning he was either really pissed off, or he needed to feed. And the scar starting at his temple, then slanting down his right eye, and stopping at his cheek, only added to his frightening appearance.

Audrey shivered, _God he's straight from a nightmare. _And yet he was gorgeous, and had the body of a god. She wondered what color his eyes would be once the black eventually faded away.

Donovan cleared his throat and bowed in respect. " My Prince, I've come to sell a-"

" Yes I'm aware." he said with little patience. His deep voice echoing out seriousness.

His cruel black eyes dug into Audrey's as she remained on the floor her wrist still held tightly by Donovan's hand. Her stomach flip-flopped as his eyes narrowed on her, and she didn't even want to think about what she felt down farther below her stomach.

" Trained or not?" The Prince questioned.

" She's trained I assure you, but she has a sharp tongue." Donovan answered quickly and softly. Audrey instantly knew Donovan was in his character, acting out to be a weakling so that no one would think of him as a threat. Surprisingly, he accomplished he job very well, she almost forgot that Donovan killed for fun.

" So then she's not trained properly." The Prince spoke once again grabbing hold of Audrey's attention.

Donovan was silent for a moment wondering whether to say that she was or wasn't. With a shrug he said, " She's not trained properly, no."

Audrey instantly looked up at Donovan sending him a dirty look. This was not how it worked. She was always sold as a trained slave not as a new untrained slave. This had just messed up her entire act, now she'd have to act as if she didn't know any of the rules a slave had to follow, making her job all the harder. Maybe Donovan was punishing her for not keeping her mouth shut._ Damn him_.

Looking up at the Prince she locked eyes with him, and a cold shiver went down her spine._ Shit. _She repeated the word over and over in her mind. She had gotten herself into deep shit because this vampire was clearly a vampire no one should mess with. Anyone could tell by looking at him, and Audrey was afraid. Afraid for the first time in years.

Surprisingly, that made her blood boil. She was breaking down because of this vampire, and she'd promised herself long ago that would never happen again. Never!

" I don't need a slave." the Prince muttered and turned around the two of them already forgotten. As the Prince turned to leave Audrey had to think twice over what he had just said. It wasn't that she hadn't heard, but that she couldn't believe that she had just been... rejected.

Audrey suddenly felt confused, no other vampire had said no to her before, ever. She cared little about her appearance, but the fact was she was too beautiful to be turned down by anyone, but here the Prince just had. Not that she cared that the vampire had turned her away, but it did do a little damage to her ego. Angry at herself for being afraid of the Prince earlier, and angry at the Prince for rejecting her she prepared herself to do what she never had to do before. Bait a vampire.

Without thinking of the consequence, only knowing that she couldn't mess this up, she reached for the small pocket knife that she kept strapped around her upper thigh. Donovan was too busy trying to stop the Prince from walking away, and trying to keep the vampire butler who was holding him back off of him, to notice Audrey taking out the knife.

Without hesitation Audrey dug the knife into her thigh and slashed down. She bit her tongue forcing herself to hold in the tiny scream she wanted to let out. Then quickly tucked the knife into her shirt and secured it between her bra strap. She waited for their reaction. She knew they could smell her blood, and as expect they all turned to look at her. Smelling her sweet blood. She took a quick glance at Donovan, he had tasted her blood before, and didn't have thirsty look in his eyes instead he just looked scared for her.

Looking at the Prince now, and his approaching form she understood why Donovan was scared for her, the Prince definitely had that thirsty look in his eyes. _Why is he looking at me that way! Okay he's either really really thirsty or just really doesn't like me and wants to kill me. _At least she had managed to gain his attention _yay_, but at what cost, she never thought he'd react this way. He was a few feet away now. His wide shoulders, and built frame hid Donovan away from her view. The Prince's hands were curled tight in fists, and those hands could probably wrapped around her neck easily. Swallowing down her fear Audrey knew there was only two things she could do if he attacked her... run or fight. They both sounded fun to her.

**Review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**_OKay so I got a few review saying to update, and I've decided to go on with the fic. Review and tell me what you think._**

**Chapter 4**  
**When the going gets tough**

Audrey didn't know when she had decided to run, but her legs were already in action, and taking her faraway from the Prince. She didn't know where she was going. She did however understand that running was pointless, he was a vampire, and that's all you needed to know, to realize that she wasn't going to out run him. Besides her heavy breaths, she could hear the Prince behind her, each footstep echoing in her ears. She expected to be captured soon. By the Prince. The gorgeous, crazy, scary, but attractive Prince. Right now he was a raging animal, and she still wondered what she'd done to get this reaction out of him.

Trying to accomplish the impossible, and lose the Prince she flung a vase behind her as she ran past it. She listened as it crashed on the floor, and shattered. Darning to take a quick glance behind her at the Prince she turned her head and saw that the Prince was still behind her with an amused look on his face. _He's enjoying this! The bastard's playing with me. _

Audrey instantly cursed herself, and her drastic choices. Why had everything gone so terribly wrong. Why did she have to go and open her big mouth. Most importantly why had she made the awful choice of spilling her blood to gain the Prince's attention.

Audrey turned left, almost slipping in the process, and found herself running down a hallway with a dead end. _Great. _Luckily there was a door at the end of the hallway. _Which most likely will lead to a room_. She thought. If she could reach it maybe she could lock herself inside. For a few minutes at least until the Prince broke the door down. Maybe there would be a window she could jump out of.

Reaching the door she turned the knob and quickly slammed the door shut behind her, to her relief there was a lock, which she didn't hesitate to use. Turning around she saw that she was in a room. A neat, well furnished room. It was a lot like the rest of the Palace and simply screamed money and power. At the loud pounding, coming from the other side of the door Audrey quickly went back into action mode and looked around for an escape. She immediately saw one in front of her. A window, covered by drapes. She ran towards it and pushed aside the drapes prepared to make her escape when she suddenly heard footsteps behind her.

" You can't escape, darling."

Audrey didn't have time to scream as he came at her from behind. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, and a cold hand landed on her mouth silencing her.

" I'm a vampire, a locked door isn't an obstacle when I can trace." he informed her from behind.

Audrey stopped her struggles. All that would accomplish was loss of energy. Audrey cursed herself wondering how she could have forgotten that vampires, strong ones, like the Prince could trace. _Huh!_ She'd just doomed herself by forgetting that one important aspect. She wanted to beat herself over the head, but instead forced herself to calm down. She had to think. She had to get herself out of this situation.

For a minute there was silence between them. Which was enough time for her to prepare her plan of action. It came to her quickly, if running hadn't worked, and fighting him wouldn't either, her only choice was to trick him... somehow.

There suddenly came a knock on the door, " Excuse me."

_Donovan! _relief swept through Audrey. Surely he wouldn't let the Prince kill her, after all he kind of needed her. Plus partner's looked out for each other.

" Leave!" the Prince grated. He turned Audrey around so she faced him, but as soon as she was twisted around she was sent flying through the air as the Prince threw her towards the bed in the room. The air was knocked out of her lungs as she landed roughly on the bed. Not surprisingly, he appeared at the front edge of the bed. His actions were so quick Audrey had no time to process what was occurring.

" Your bleeding." he spoke. He sounded angry, and looked it too. His eyes rested on her thigh where she'd cut herself.

" Yeah, accidentally cut myself, clumsy me." she said trying to look sweet and innocent.

There came another knock, which was ignored by the Prince.

The Prince simply locked his sight on Audrey, his eyes were still black as night, but Audrey swore she'd seen a hint of tan sprinkled with green at one moment.

Audrey was so memorized that she missed noticing when the Prince flashed to appear right on top of her. She gasped. " What are you doing!"

He laughed, " I'm thirsty, you don't mind do you?"

Audrey screamed in pain as he yanked her head to the side to reveal her neck. Her pulse quickened as his mouth approached her neck.

" I swear if you kill me I'll come back as a ghost and... and make your eternal life a living hell!" Audrey spat out as a last measure to stop the Prince from killing her by draining out all her blood.

She couldn't think of anything else except the lame line. Surprisingly, it seemed to work. The Prince looked up at Audrey. An expression of awe on his face.

" What did you just say?"

Audrey opened her eyes, which she had quickly closed after delivering the line. She peeked at the Prince still on top of her. " I said that if you kill me,"

" No. I know what you said, "

" Then why'd you ask,"

" Because!" The Prince said shaking her. " You know what forget it. I meant why did you just say what you said."

Audrey looked confused. She didn't really know. " Well, I guess people just do and say weird things in a last ditch effort to save their lives." She smiled happy with her answer, but she was suddenly made aware of how hard it was to breath with the Prince practically sitting on her.

And where was Donovan? Why wasn't he in the room right now pulling the Prince off of her, and saving her._ U__h, I don't need anyone to save me. _She decided.

" Okay, this isn't working. I can't breath here so if you're still planning on draining me clean just hurry up and do it. If not please get off me."

The Prince who seemed to be in a daze ignored her comment. " You don't remember me." he stated mostly to himself.

Audrey kept her mouth shut she had no idea what he was rambling about.

" No wonder I became so crazed." The Prince quietly mumbled to himself. Then looked Audrey over. He turned her face to the right and left examining her features, and then leaned down to take in her scent.

" Okay can't breath here." Audrey repeated again.

The Prince finally jumped off her. " Do you ever shut up." He said standing by the bed.

" Hey! Don't tell me what to do." Audrey moved to sit up and get off the bed, but once she was on her feet facing the Prince himself he settled his hand in the middle of her chest and pushed her back causing Audrey to land on the bed again.

" Sit down on the bed, and stay there." he said calmly.

Audrey was about to open her mouth to tell him she wasn't about to take orders from him, but the sudden look in his eyes from calm to 'I'm warning you' kept her quiet.

The Prince walked over to the door, and opened it. There stood Donovan and the butler. Donovan's eyes quickly meet Audrey's then the Prince as he began to speak. " How much?"

Donovan quickly responded, " I wouldn't think of asking for payment my Prince, I should be the one to pay for all the trouble she's cost."

" Nevertheless, how much?"

Donovan looked over at Audrey once more. Audrey silently waited to hear Donovan's response. She'd been giving him the death glare, which meant abort mission. Audrey was all for a challenge, and loved the game she played whenever she took a new master, but this time was different. The Prince sent shivers down her spine, and rose emotions from her. With the previous missions she'd always been emotionally absent. So much so that she sometimes she couldn't remember the weeks spent as a slave, because she'd been so out of it. It was a gift she had, being able to regress into herself.

" Prince," Donovan began. " It would be payment enough if you'd give me a room to rest for a few days, I've been traveling for a long time now."

Audrey took in a deep breath disappointed. Donovan had promised to pull out if she'd had any doubts about this mission. He'd lied. She hated being lied to.

" Agreed. Neil," the Prince spoke to the butler. " Please make a room available for our guest somewhere in guest building."

With that the Prince turned and shut the door with the heel of his foot.

" We need to have a talk." he said landing into a couch in the room and making himself comfortable.

Audrey was too angry to talk. Donovan was a liar. A big fat liar, and she was thinking of all the different ways she was going to hurt him and make him miserable once this was over. She never lied to him and never went back on her word, which is why she was so mad about him not keeping his promise.

She looked up at the Prince. " Are you going to kill me?"

" No."

_Well, I am. Or at least I'm going to try. _" Good, because I'm all for living so it seems we're on similar terms."

The Prince grinned. " That doesn't mean I wouldn't kill you in the future if you accomplish to displease me."

Audrey looked down at her shoes. She knew what was coming the whole speech about if you follow orders and keep me happy then I would kill you. She'd heard it all. She suddenly remembered she was suppose to be an untrained slave._ Dang_.

Donovan sure had screwed her. She need to act more scared now. New slaves were always more scared.

" I won't. Promise. Just please don't hurt me." Audrey begged. She said it because it was all part of the act, but she couldn't help but hope that he really wouldn't hurt her.

I Prince stood up and approached her. " Audrey, I'm not going to hurt you."

Audrey was suddenly confused and surprised as to how he had known her name. She knew for a fact she hadn't told him. Had Donovan? No, he knew better. They never used their real names.

" How did you know my name?" Audrey asked moving farther away from the Prince as he approached her. Her mind suddenly went overload. What if he knew about her and Donovan. What if he'd caught them, or been spying on them. But Donovan would have known if someone was following them, or if some knew about them.

Audrey suddenly couldn't breath. The Prince had to know something, how else would he know her name! And if he did know that meant she was dead.

" Audrey." the Prince spoke, but Audrey didn't respond. He tried again, " Slave!"

This time Audrey looked up, used to responding to that name because of all her previous masters. Hearing her name was so unusual. Even Donovan didn't call her by her real name ninety percent of the time. He liked nicknames much better.

" What." she asked the Prince.

" Breath."

" I just don't like people using my really name. And you didn't answer me. How do you know my name?"

" What should I call you then, hmm."

" Slave. It reminds me of what I am to you and what you are to me."

The Prince sat on the bed, Audrey was across from him moving as far as she could. When he moved closer she moved to get off the bed, but the Prince stopped her.

" Ah, remember what I said about staying on the bed."

Audrey bit her bottom lip. " Stay where you are then."

" Audrey, I'm the one who gives orders, and you will follow them."

He finally grasped onto her wrist and pulled her towards him until she was next to him. Audrey struggled to get free, but his strength defeated her efforts.

" I'm trying really hard not to get upset Audrey." he whispered in her ear, laying a kiss just right below her ear.

" Tell me how you know my name!" Audrey demanded. She pushed the Prince from her, but he just pulled her back to his side.

She knew what he was up to. He still wanted her blood, and wasn't about to stop now that she was his slave. His mouth was on her neck kissing her. " What are you doing?" she asked confused. Him kissing her affectionately confused her. Vampires weren't affectionate, not with humans. Humans were food.

" Is this your first time?" he asked.

Audrey wanted to laugh, he didn't have a clue. She been feed on numerous times.

" Yes," she lied. " So please stop."

" I promise it won't hurt. I'll make it good for you to if you don't struggle."

The next moment she looked up at him his fangs were out and heading towards her neck. She screamed right as his fangs slid into her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update done yay. I want to thank everyone who reviewed you guys rock! It's nice to know people read this. Anyway, Clarrisse asked how to pronounce Audrey, so if you go to the Dictionary website and put in Audrey then click on the sound button it'll pronounce it for you. And same for Donovan. :) Hope that helps ya. ****Oh, and you'll found out the Prince's name next chapter. I decided on a name after I finished this chapter, and I was to lazy to go back and erase where I'd written The prince and put in his name. So yay. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5  
Introducing Juliet**

The clicking of the door being opened saved Audrey from the Prince's fangs. She wasn't all to sure why she suddenly felt a bit embarrassed as a pair of blue eyes settled on her. The blue eyes belonged to a young woman. She stood in the doorway, shocked to find the Prince and Audrey together in bed. The Prince oh so slowly stood up, and seemed annoyed as his looked over at the woman. Once the initial shock wore off the woman slipped inside and closed the door behind her. She quietly surveyed Audrey, finding her to her dislike. Her eyes then roamed to the Prince, and with a certain air of confidence walked over to the Prince. Leaning into him, and standing on her tip toes she softly kissed the Prince.

" Who's this, love." she turned her head to once again inspect Audrey.

Audrey smiled, mentally thinking, _Bitch alert_. Audrey could think of only one thing she hated more than vampires, female vampires.

" Juliet," the Prince said moving away from her. " This is my new slave, Audrey."

Audrey sat up and straightened her clothes, " That's right. The Prince and I were getting acquainted with each other. Seems we've meet before. Though I can't remember when."

Juliet looked up at the Prince. " Is that right. Could you not get acquainted anywhere else other than my room?"

Juliet walked away from the Prince and moved towards Audrey. She had a flawless stride to her walk, and her eerie beauty hid the deformed monster within. She yanked Audrey from the bed by the arm and threw her to the ground. Audrey allowed herself to fall, even though she wished for nothing more than to claw her nails into Juliet's eyes, but ever playing the weak slave she collapsed to the floor.

" Jackie!" Juliet screeched.

Instantly a young girl ran into the room, and halted just ahead of the door. " Yes, Miss Juliet."

" Place new sheets on the bed, and wash these sheets." she said.

The young girl nodded and ran out to retrieve new bed sheets. Juliet turned to glare at the Prince, hands on hips. " What?" she asked aware of the angry stare directed at her by the Prince.

" Sit." he said.

Juliet smiled, not understanding what he was trying to get at. " Excuse me."

" Sit down!" the Prince ordered, taking a step forward.

Juliet suddenly lost her confidence and sat on the bed like an obedient child. The Prince looked down at Audrey who was still on the floor.

" Stand up." he instructed her. Audrey stood up slowly as she grinned over at Juliet, hiding the grin from the Prince behind a curtain of hair covering the left side of her face. She finally turned to face the Prince.

" Yes, Prince?" she asked him innocently.

He reached out and grabbed onto the helm of her shirt pulling her towards him. Audrey let herself be pulled towards him, and rest against his frame. He was hard like a rock, and Audrey wondered how he'd look without a shirt on. As soon as the thought came to her she bit her tongue, punishing herself for thinking such things. She was jerked from her thoughts as she felt the Prince's cool hand slid up her shirt. His hands gently roamed up her flat stomach causing Audrey's frame to shiver. She reached out to stop the Prince at once. Her hand landed on his wrist to stop him, but he stopped her with his soft growl of warning.

She stood still looking into his haunting eyes as his hand slid in between the front of her bra. She swallowed nervously, waiting for his next action. He leaned down closer to her, his mouth inches from Audrey's. His eyes finally clearing up and revealing beautiful tan eyes mixed with bright green specks. _His eyes... _Audrey suddenly couldn't think straight,

until she saw her small hand knife being held by the Prince in front of her face.

" Don't think I forgot about this did you?" the Prince asked waving the small knife in front of Audrey.

Audrey suddenly felt herself blush in embarrassment. She was speechless for the first time, having no comeback to say. She immediately stepped away from the Prince. She could still feel the Prince gazing at her. Was he mocking her, silently laughing at her for losing herself in the moment? She didn't dare look up.

" Miss Juliet I have the sheets. Do you wish for me to change them now?"

Audrey jumped at the sound of the young servant girl, and was instantly relieved that she'd enter at that exact moment successfully breaking the tension in the room.

" No, Jackie you can change them later, after you show Audrey to her room. She will be rooming with you." The Prince instructed.

Audrey finally looked up at the Prince. Time away from him would do her good. She need to regroup, and set up a plan of action. She looked at her knife held tightly by the Prince. Donovan had given her that knife. It had been a birthday gift, and she wanted it back. She would get it back. Soon.

" You're excused Audrey. I'll be speaking with you later." the Prince said. " I intend to teach you how you properly feed your master without screaming." he finished with a vibrant smile which showed off his fangs.

Audrey opened her mouth to back fire, but successfully stopped herself. _Control yourself. You'll have him where you want him soon enough. _Audrey thought_. Yep, he'll be under ground in no time at all. _She turned and walked out of the room quickly, but not before glancing at Juliet and seeing the anger in her eyes. Audrey made a mental note to watch out for Juliet, she would mostly likely be nothing but an annoyance, but Audrey would be careful around her anyhow.

Audrey rushed down the hallway furious, needing to talk to Donovan. _Where is he? I need out of this place._

Audrey couldn't stand the white walls, and white floors, and pale colors surrounding her. In addition there was no one around. The mansion was empty with on one around. The only noise she could hear was the tapping coming from her as she walked down the hallway.

" Excuse me! Excuse me Miss, the servant's head quarters are that way."

Audrey suddenly stopped, and immediately was sent flying as the servant girl behind her rushed into her. They both landed on the ground, the young servant girl on top of Audrey. Audrey pushed the girl off her," Watch where you're going!"

Audrey rubbed her elbow, which she'd scratched as she tumbled to the ground. The girl stood up quickly offering a helping hand to Audrey. Audrey looked up the girl with anger, but took her hand.

" I'm sorry." she offered.

Audrey nodded. " Yeah, okay just watch it. Stop being so obedient. You're like a dog following all their orders, and rushing to complete them." Audrey finished still rubbing her elbow.

The girl laughed, " You must be new. You'll learn soon enough I guess. The Prince will make sure of that."

Audrey ignored the girls words, and examined her instead. She was young. Maybe two or three years younger than her. And by the looks of it she'd been a slave since a young girl. Audrey could tell because she seemed too happy. Only a slave who'd been one since a young age seemed happy, and that was because they didn't know of any other life.

" I'm going outside." Audrey stated. She turned around remembering the Prince saying something about placing Donovan in a guest house, and decided to head there.

" No. You should stay here. The King is having a celebration tonight out in the back. He ordered everything to be prepared weeks ago. It looks like a wedding party out there with all the people, and music."

" Party you say." suddenly Audrey wanted nothing more than to be outside. Only because she worried for Donovan. What if he got into one of his moments and murdered a guest. _That would be no good._

" Outside now. Take me." Audrey ordered.

The servant girl stood frozen in place. Audrey frowned. _This girl_. " Didn't you hear me."

The girl nodded, " I did, but I'm not going to let you go outside. Prince said not to. Plus I have to go change Miss Juliet's sheets."

Audrey huffed. " Who's that Juliet anyway?"

The girl, who Audrey remembered was named Jackie lightened up as she began to detail who Miss Juliet was. " She's the Prince's fiancee. Their to be wed in three months."

_Not if I have anything to say about it. _" Really. How wonderful." Audrey mumbled. " Tell me more about the Prince, Jackie."

Jackie smiled, " Well, he's very kind if you learn to do as he says. I don't see him too often, I'm Juliet's slave you see, but I take orders from the Prince since Juliet said to."

" Is that right." Audrey wrapped an arm around Jackie's shoulders and began to walk with her. Hoping that she'd come across a window where she could take a look outside at this party. " Why wasn't he outside if there's a party does he not like them?"

" Oh, well I don't know about that. He usually keeps to himself. The party's for his sister who returned from a long journey."

Audrey nodded, not paying much attention to what Jackie was saying. She'd found French doors which she believed led outside since she could hear music, classical music, coming from behind them. She abandoned Jackie and ran to the doors praying they'd open. She wrapped her hands round the handles and tugged. Wind came rushing at Audrey as the doors opened. Audrey smiled.

She took a step outside, and saw the party taking place a short distance away. She started to make her way to it when she felt small arms wrap around her waist.

" Don't go! I'll get in trouble, and you will too."

Audrey shook Jackie off her. " Quit whining I'll be back before the Prince takes notice."

With that she left Jackie behind her as she ran to where the party was taking place. As she ran she realized that the mansion had a big backyard. It couldn't even be called a backyard. There was a huge building, the guest house Audrey realized, and a pool. Then farther way about a mile was a maze of trees. The property was huge, just like the mansion. As Audrey reached the party she slowed her pace, and walked around. She noticed other slaves standing around, they were to be the appetizers. Maybe that was why Jackie had insisted on staying inside the protective walls of the mansion. Vampires were know to drain slaves at parties. There were also a lot of guests. Some were standing in small groups talking, others were sitting down in circular tables, which had been set up outside drinking wine mixed with blood. On the tables were big candles providing the lighting. Farther ahead Audrey caught sight of a string quartet which was where the music was coming from. It all had a very vampire vibe to it, and rich people party vibe.

_Wonder where Donovan is. He's probably having a horrible time knowing him. Or he's having a fun time plotting how to lead his next victum away from the party._

Out of nowhere Audrey was yanked from back, and thrown on the ground behind bushes. Audrey landed on the ground surprisingly softly, she noticed a dark figure on top of her and prepared herself to fight him off.

" Hey. It's me."

Audrey sighed as she realized it was Donovan. She pushed his hand away from her mouth which he'd place there so that she couldn't scream. She quickly noticed he was looking extra sexy in the clothes he'd changed into. He's hair was sleeked back with one strand hanging down on the side of his forehead, and he wore a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a few buttons open revealing his muscular chest.

" What is wrong with you. Can't you walk up to me like a normal person." Audrey asked.

" One I'm not normal, never have been. Two it's much more fun to surprise you." he smiled.

Audrey rolled her eyes. " What room where you situated in?"

" Room 6. It's on the second floor. The rooms are huge! You should stop by."

Audrey smiled. " Yeah. I should. I'm glad you having a great time here so far. While I have to deal with the Prince." Audrey quickly pouched Donovan, " That's for not pulling out of the plan when I glared at you."

Donovan pouted, rubbing his arm. " You always glare at me how was I suppose to know that meant abort mission."

Audrey knew he was playing with her. He did know, he just hadn't cared about what she'd wanted. She moved to stand up, but Donovan held her down.

" Don't be mad." he whispered. " You know I won't let anything happen to you."

" The Prince knows who I am." Audrey whispered back. Starting to worry someone would see them.

Donovan remained quiet.

" He knew my name."

" Maybe it was a lucky guess."

" Don't play around. He couldn't have just guessed right. We've met before, and I can't seem to remember. Maybe he knew me when I was five or something. That could explain it. Lots of people don't remember when they were five."

" Look, don't let him mess with you. Don't believe anything he says. Just remember why your here." Donovan said pushing away some of the hair in Audrey's face.

" Yeah. Well, I should get going. I just wanted to see where you were going to be staying."

Donovan nodded. " Yeah, you being here is stopping me from conversing with some very interesting people."

Audrey knew he was lieing. Donovan hated being around other vampires.

" Oh, and Don't kill anyone!" Audrey instructed.

Donovan grinned, as he kissed Audrey on the neck and licked her pulse. For some reason, which Audrey had never figured out Donovan like to kiss her neck whenever she ordered him not to do something. Audrey was about to push Donovan away when she realized someone was approaching them.

She remained still, and felt Donovan tense up as he to heard someone approaching them. Niether moved away from the other. Donovan and Audrey both realized that they were in the perfect position for this situation.

Whoever saw them would only assume Donovan was feeding off one of the slaves. So they remained as they were.

Like expected someone came towards them. Audrey peeked behind her closed eyes, and saw the her. She had a drink in her hand and was stumbling upon them. She had a navy blue dress on and pretty blond hair that was pulled up in a bun. She tripped backwards as she saw Audrey and Donovan.

" Oops." she whispered. Thinking Donovan and Audrey hadn't been aware of her presence she sneaked away.

Donovan pulled away from Audrey looking back quickly, then back and Audrey. " That was close." he said laughing.

" You think."

" What she'd look like I didn't get a chance to see."

" Does that really matter." Audrey asked annoyed.

" Oh, attitude is someone jealous."

Audrey shook her head. " As if."

Audrey stood up, but Donovan pulled her back down.

" Meet me tomorrow at this exact spot. Okay."

" Okay. I'll try."

Audrey moved to leave again, but again Donovan pulled her down.

" And don't forget I only have eyes for you. So don't be jealous."

Audrey huffed, and pushed Donovan away finally getting free of him. As she walked away she could hear Donovan laughing.

_Ah! who do I have to be jealous of. I'm the only person who can stand being around you. _Audrey had made it far enough away that she couldn't hear Donovan anymore, and the music was a distant noise. She felt tired from the days ordeals, and wanted nothing more but to climb in a warm bed, and cuddle up against a blanket.

She walked faster eager to go to bed early tonight. Her pace suddenly slowed as she saw a dark figure in front of her. She turned to look back, and realized that she was too far for anyone to hear her. The figure got closer and closer, and though Audrey wanted to run back to Donovan she held her ground. She started to shiver as the intensity of the wind increased.

Audrey keep watch of the figure, but without warning it disappeared. Audrey couldn't believe it and searched around for it, but it was trully gone. _I must be more tired than what I thought. _

" Audrey..."

Audrey almost fainted from fear as she heard her name being whispered from behind her. She didn't realize she was still screaming at her maximum level when the Prince turned her around to face him. She took in deep breaths. Trying to calm herself, but her heart wouldn't calm.

" Screaming again." The Prince asked with a serious look on his face. " Tsk, tsk."

He lifted his hand, and at first Audrey thought he would strike her, but was surprised when instead he caressed her cheek, " I ordered you to go with Jackie to your room. Instead I find out you out here. Alone. I think I'm going to have to punish you now."

Audrey shivered. " Jackie tried to stop me. Don't punish her."

" I never said anything about punishing Jackie."

Audrey swallowed. " I didn't know I need your permission to get some fresh air." she finished trying to seem innocent. She gave him her big eyes and pouty mouth look, but it didn't seem to help. The Prince was still glaring at her with a hint of anger.

" You need my permission for everything. You do as I tell you or don't do at all."

Audrey wanted to tell him to go to hell. That she didn't take orders from anyone especially not him, but of course she didn't.

" You have a vampire's scent all over you." The Prince whispered as he let his hand fall from her cheek.

Audrey didn't know what to say at first. Of course she smelled like a vampire she'd just been around Donovan. He'd been kissing her neck and everything. " I came across some vampires, at the party, so what."

" No vampire has the right to touch you. Do you understand." he grabbed both her arms and pulled her towards him. " You're my slave. Mine. Understand." he said it calmly, without anger.

Audrey nodded, but inside she was furious. She wasn't anyones property. She belong to no man, especially no vampire. She intended to argue more in her head about the Prince and his dumb statements, but her thoughts wondered off as she locked eyes with the Prince. She was still nodding lost in what was happening suddenly because of his eyes. _Those eyes... _Audrey didn't know how, but she'd seen them before. Every time she looked into their depths it was like she was about to remember something, but the memory never came.

" Good, but I still have to punish you." he said.

Audrey snapped out of her paused brain moment, and focused on the Prince again. _What did he just say? _

"What?" the words slipped out of Audrey automatically.

He didn't answer her question, but just simply wrapped his hand around her upper arm and led her back to the mansion.

Audrey knew she had no choice, but that didn't stop her from digging her heel in the ground, and making him have to drag her. There was a soft whistle in the air, which sounded like a bird's call, but Audrey knew that signal. She took a glance behind her, and saw the distant outline of a tall man, Donovan, it seemed like they wouldn't be meeting each other anytime soon. Because she would soon be feeling pain, lots of pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
**Punishment**

_Crap, crap, crap_. Audrey felt like throwing a fit. She didn't deserve to be punished. What had she done? Gone outside for goodness sakes. Plus the prince knew she was a new slave, so really how could she be blamed and punished so early in her few new hours of slavehood. Of course she wasn't a new slave, she was probably more experianced than all the slaves in the mansion combined. But still. It wasn't fair.

The prince brusquely turned left, and yanked Audrey along. She angrily flipped him off from behind. Whatever the punishment was she wouldn't scream or cry out. She wouldn't give him the satisfation. She would look him in the eyes the whole time and show him how much she hated him. How much disgust she had for all vampires. _Even really hot ones. _Audrey sighed. Why was it that her inner conscience had suddenly decided to mess with her. Why. Why was that little voice insider her refusing to see the prince for what he really was. A worthless, killing, vampire.

Suddenly from the distance she hear a faint calling of her name. " Audrey!"

Audrey looked up at the prince. He looked at her perplexed. She smiled and tilted her head to the side. " Yep?"

" We're here."

" Oh, where?"

Audrey looked around. She was in a regular room. Except for the fact that it was painted blue, and one of the walls had a mural of what seemed to be a town of cars. There was also a tresure chest with toys spilling out of it at the edge of a bed which was fairly tiny and also in the shape of a car. She looked up at the prince confused.

" This is your room! Wow, I mean its very..." Audrey searched for the right word. " creepy."

Audrey closed her eyes. _Huh, wrong word_.

" I mean happy. I meant to say happy. It's a very happy room. Very vampy." Audrey decided to closed her mouth before she managed to make a bigger fool of herself.

The prince grinned at her randomness. " No. This is not my room, it's his."

Audrey frowned and glanced around the room until she spotted him. Down next to her was a little cute boy with his hair combed to the side. He couldn't have been older than seven.

" Hi." he said looking up at her with big round eyes.

" Hi." Audrey said stepping closer towards the prince. The little boy was very cute, but she was not good with kids.

" Cudi this is Audrey. Audrey this is Cudi my nephew."

Audrey smiled down at the little boy. " Hello."

" You're going to play with me aren't you. You better or else." Cudi commanded.

Audrey turned to face the prince. Exactly what was going on in his head. " This is my punishment?" she whispered sounding as if disappointed.

The prince ignored her statement, and kneeled down next to Cudi. " She's new so take it easy on her, okay."

" I guess." Cudi said running to his treasure chest and starting to pull out some of his toys.

The prince stood back up and faced Audrey. " He can be a handful. I'll come around in an hour or so."

He turned to leave, but Audrey quickly jumped in his pathway. " Wait! I'm so not good with kids trust me."

" Would you rather go to my room." the prince asked with all seriousness.

Audrey sighed and fell to the floor. " Fine. I'll play with him."

" Don't worry I'll be back in no time at all." He gave her a heart stopping smile and patted her head.

" Bye, Cudi."

" Bye, Uncle Godric."

" Hey, your name's Godric?" Audrey asked surprised. But the prince, Godric, had already left.

Audrey frowned. That name sounded familiar. Too familiar. She crossed her arms angrily. She didn't want to play with a seven year old. She had better things to do.

" Bet I can beat you at chess." the little boy Cudi challenged. " I've never lost a game. Never."

Audrey looked at the little boy. He had stylish jeans for a seven year old, and a cute sweater along with cool new sneakers. " Oh, yeah. Well, for your information I rule at chess no one has ever beaten me."

" Nope."

" Nope what?" Audrey asked.

" I always win, let's play." Cudi dragged over a chess board and its pieces and sat down next to Audrey as he began to set up the game. Audrey looked down and Cudi, he was cute she had to admit that. She also realized this was the perfect time to get information about Godric.

" So Cudi what's your uncle Prince Godric like, huh."

Cudi looked up. " If you win we'll talk. If you lose I get to eat you."

Audrey's eyes opened wide at the strange comment, she suddenly felt very creeped out.

Cudi fell into an attack of giggles. " Just kidding, silly. I don't eat my friends." His tiny little arms wrapped around her and he hugged her tightly.

Audrey laughed along not sure whether to be relived or scared. " Okay."

Cudi smiled and then quickly went back to the game. " Who goes first you or me?"

Audrey sighed. It was going to be a long night.

...

Godric rushed outside to greet guests, and make small talk. If it were up to him he'd still be inside. Guests came up to him from all sides wanting to meet their future king. He refused to look entertained or even pleased to be out here. Instead he remained cold and brusque. He answered questions with either an yes or a no to make conversation as short as possible.

He just wanted to go inside, and see Audrey. He wanted to know what she'd been doing all these years. But first he had to remind her of who he was. He felt a small pang of hurt at the thought that she had forgotten him. He'd never forgotten her. However, so many years had gone by since then. He took a sip of his wine as his first memory of her started to form.

_" Godric! Hurry up now." _

_Godric ran down the stairs as quickly as he could. His mother wrapped an arm around him as he reached her side. She looked down at him with loving eyes. He smiled. " Yes, mother?"_

_" Godric, your step-father and I have decided that you're finally of age for a servant."_

_" A servant mother! One I can make do all my chores and feed from."_

_His mother nodded. Godric smiled pleased. " But you'll have to train her and be responsible for her. Understand. We're not going to buy you a new one anytime soon."_

_" Oh, mother yes I know." he said already bored with the conversation._

_" Okay then." his mother said laughing at her son's lack of patience. " Audrey come here."_

_Godric turned his attention to the hallway that led out of the living room, which he and his mother stood in. A little girl shyly walked into view. She sniffed back tears. She looked afraid. Godric instantly felt for her. She was around the age of nine. Only two years young than Godric. He looked up at his mother._

_" Go ahead. I'll leave you alone with her."_

_Godric watched his mother leave before he walked up to his new servant. " Don't cry." he said rubbing her back. _

_" My name is Godric. I'm to be your new owner." The little girl started to cry louder. Mumbling something about her parents. Godric quickly thought of something to calm her. " But I really wouldn't think of it like that! I'm more like a guardian. I'll look after you and teach you. Of course you'll have to do what I say. It's only proper."_

_The little girl wiped her nose with her arm. " I'm Audrey."_

_" Yes, I know. Now come allowing Audrey I'll show you around your new home."_

" Brother! Brother!"

Godric looked up startled from the memory to see his half-sister. " Umm, yes Lydia how was your trip."

" Oh, just wonderful. How have you been." She swayed to the left, and Godric knew instantly she'd had to much wine. As always she had on a blue dress. Lydia only wore items that were blue.

" Lydia if you excuse me I have to be getting inside." Godric muttered.

"Oh, okay."

Godric paced to get back inside. It seemed to him that it was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
A terrible thing  
**

Donovan wondered around aimlessly. _This party is an epic fail. _The thought crossed his mind every five minutes. Every now and again he'd take a sip of his wine, and keenly study the various party guests to pass the time. The guests were the typical vampires. Elegant, cold and fake. Donovan never understood the reason behind the act they underwent. They moved, spoke, and interacted as though they were humans. He saw no point to it. Humans were humans, and vampires were vampires. So why did they do it? Why did they subject themselves to act as humans, and contain their true selves. For this reason Donovan despised most vampires. Donovan refused to play their game. He was a vampire, not a human. A tiny smile spread across his lips as the irony of the statement broke through. He was a vampire, but he hated all his breathen, and the one being he had any acclamation for was Audrey; a human.

But she was so much more than just a human to him. Though he would never let her know. He finished his drink and slowly his mind began to ventured back to that first day when they'd meet. He couldn't remember if it had been a Monday or Tuesday, he didn't know if it had been a rainy night or a warm night; where all you can hear are the leaves singing to you while accompanied by the rich tone of the wind. All he remembered were her eyes. The rich honey brown eyes which had held him in stillness while everything else remained in motion. Then came her hair, also brown, but darker. After that he'd seen her smiling lips. And he'd felt a pain in his still heart. No one had smiled at him in such a long time. He'd instantly felt a spark ingnite in the hallowness that had encompassed him. But she had impacted his life long before he had set eyes on her.

Donovan felt himself sway and then lost his balance as he floated to the ground. Landing softly on the grass he released the glass which had been filled with wine, and let it slip out of his fingers. The music and chatter from the party was far away now. Leaving him alone to be accompanied by the surrounding trees and the bright stars above him. Their light would be the only light that would ever warm him, and touch his skin. He closed his eyes.

_"No. It's not true."_

Donovan fluttered his eyes. _What was that? _His eyelids felt heavy, and his body dense as stone. Once again his eyes closed.

_"No. It's not true."_

_Donovan pressed himself against the cold metal door. He wished her warmth would melt the door away._

_"I'm afraid it is." Donovan whispered. _

_"Then I'll be your sun. I'll be your light. Until you can see it for yourself."_

_Donovan smiled at the thought. " No, really Audrey I'll never see the sun. You've forgotten once again that I am a vampire. The sunlight would kill me. But it is kind of you, the thought."_

_She chuckled. " My apologies. Seems I did forget. But it's your fault for asking me what the sun looks like. Well, then you'll have to settle for the stars. They're very much like the sun except their light cannot harm you, and each one is as tiny as the tip of my finger. When you gaze up at the night sky they're as if the sun had exploded and stained the sky with its remains." _

_Donovan heard Audrey laughing from the other side of the door and sighed. He'd give anything to be on the other side. All his life he'd only know pure darkness. He'd been denied another person's touch and warmth. Lock away for the terrible thing he had done. He closed his eyes wishing he were dead._

_Donovan noticed Audrey had stopped laughing and frowned. He always enjoyed hearing her laughter. He listened as she opened the door slot with her small golden key and held the slot open. He watched, as expected, the plastic bag of blood drop into his room and land on the cold floor. _

_" Donovan I often wonder if you drink those bags of blood I deliver to you every other day. How come you won't give me the bags back. It would reassure me that you're feeding yourself and not denying what you need to live."_

_Donovan had no response to give her. It warmed him that she cared. The truth of the matter was there was no living for him. He carried out his life in a room isolated from all contact. Other than that of Audrey's and he wished that that alone was enough for him, but it wasn't. _

_He didn't notice as Audrey, for the first time slowly slid her hand inside the metal slot which was barely wide enough for her hand to fit in. _

_"Donovan?" she wiggled her fingers._

_Donovan jumped away from the door the instance he saw Audrey's hand placed in the metal door slot. He carefully watched her fingers wiggle, seeking attention. He inched himself closer until he could make out every detail of her hand. He reached for her and before he realized it the warmth of her fingers were grazing his palm, and then in another flash her hand was wrapped around his. _

_" I was afraid." he began. Audrey remained quiet so he continued. " I was afraid you weren't real. I thought you were just a figment of my imagination. Your kindness, your laughter, the warmth you radiate, your voice."_

_Audrey held his hand tightly. " Well, don't you feel silly then."_

_Donovan grinned. " Yes."_

_" I'll help you. I promise. You will see the night sky, and feel the wind against your skin. You'll be able to run and run until your content, and then you'll lay down and watch the stars until you drown in them." Audrey quickly stretched out her hand. " And I'll even seal my promise with my blood."_

_Donovan held Audrey's hand for a moment taking in her words. He heard a loud pounding, and at first believed it to be his heart until reason told him it was Audrey's heart. He was after all a vampire. He listened to her heart, steady and strong. He didn't understand how she could make such a promise to a stranger. She'd never seen him. All she knew about him was what he told her, and for all she knew he could have been lying this whole time. And yet she trusted him. Believed in him._

_Donovan looked down at her hand with nervousness, he'd never feed off a living souce. He bent down and kissed her palm before biting down. At first he was overcome by the experience of feeding off a living souce and the taste of warm blood spilling into his mouth. He bit down deeper into the skin unaware of anything until a tiny protest in the sound of a cry made his way to his ears. He instantly pulled himself away, he licked away the blood from his mouth and apologised._

_" I'm sorry, Audrey. Did I hurt you?"_

_" No." she whispered._

_Donovan looked down at his hand, and an idea came to mind. Without hesitation he cut his hand with his fangs. Instantly, his blood poured from his hand and before it could seal shut again he intertwined his hand with hers. He let their blood mix together until he felt his cut seal itself shut. He made sure her hand was healed before letting go. Which was harder than he imagined._

_Audrey slowly pulled her hand out of the slot and closed it once again, leaving Donovan in total darkness. _

_" My hand's completely healed. That's really weird, but cool... I have to go now before I get in trouble. " _

_Donovan said his farewell and listened as she quickly ran off to a location he had no clue of. Her visits were always so short, but this visit was one he would remember for always. They're relationship was set. She was his only hope, his only reason to live. His plan started to form right then. And she had been the spark. _

"Excuse me, sir?"

Donovan opened his eyes to see a young woman staring down at him with hazel eyes.

" Jackie, you're just going to have to drag him inside if he doesn't wake up!"

" Yes, Miss. Juliet."

Donovan quickly sat up and groaned. _How much wine did I have? _Donovan couldn't remember how he'd gotten here. He looked around. Then he looked at the two women before him, one a vampire, and the other a human girl.

" Yeah, what is it?" He asked irritated as he pushed himself off the ground with his hands and stood up stumbling forward and into the human girl who cried out in fear.

" Oh, Jackie Shut up!" Juliet ordered. She walked over to Donovan and grabbed his shirt's collar. " You are coming inside with me. You and I are going to have a quick conversation."

Donovan smiled and mumbled, " Sure thing, coming inside you sounds okay."

Juliet pushed Donovan away from her and rubbed her forehead in frustration. " Damn him. His no good drunk."

Jackie held onto Donovan with all her might so that he would fall over, " Miss. Juliet maybe this isn't the slave trader who sold the slave to Prince Godric."

" Jackie you idiot of course he is. Look at him he has the appearance of a filthy slave trader. He doesn't belong here at he palace."

Donovan pointed at Juliet, " Hey, now I would watch what you say beautiful. Appearances can be deceiving." he turned his attention to the girl holding him. " And you must be Jackie." he smiled down at her. " You will help me to my room, won't you? As well as help me undress."

Jackie's eyes widen with fear and embarassment.

" Jackie get over here now!" Juliet commanded.

Jackie ran to stand behind Juilet, leaving Donovan to stumble to the ground.

" Ouch." Donovan whispered.

Juliet looked down at Donovan with disgust. She turned around annoyed that she had to waste time with a being such as him. " I suggest you sober up. We'll talk tomorrow." With that Juliet turned around and headed back to the palace.

Jackie inched forward towards Donovan. " It's almost morning, maybe you should get yourself inside."

"Jackie!"

Jackie cringed at the sound of Juliet's voice and with that ran off to catch up with Juliet.

Donovan sat up dizzy. He had a really bad urge to kill that Juliet.

...

Juliet slammed the door to her room. She paced back and forth wondering where Godric was. He wasn't in his bedroom she'd checked there already, the party had already ended so he wasn't outside. She clutched her hands into fists digging her nails into her palms. Her instinct was warning her against that slave girl, she was nothing more than a pathetic human, but nothing was going to stop her from getting rid of her.

She sighed, trying to calm herself down. She need to distract hersef. She climbed into her bed and switched on the television._ Why am I worrying, I'll have her out by tomorrow night_. She changed the tv channels until she landed on the news. She listened carefully as a picture of a Vampire Lord appeared on the tv. _Another killing. _Juliet frowned. They had been going on for three years now. A serial killer was on the lose and no one seemed to have any leads what-so-ever. She turned off the tv. She didn't like to think of those matters. Made her feel unsafe, especially when there was no one to warm her bed beside her during the mornings. She hit the pillow next her._ Damn that slave girl and Godric_. She sniffed her pillow. _That idiot forgot to change my pillow sheets. _Juliet threw the pillows on the floor. _I'm going to kill Jackie tomorrow._


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another update! I want to thank everyone that has reviewed on Scarlet Tales, it really encourages me to keep writing and updating quickly. And all ya'll who are reading this story i hope you are enjoying it and do review so that I know that you are, It's not all that hard :) Enjoy. **

**Chapter 8  
A Hint of Soft and Sweet  
**

Audrey slipped out of Cudi's room without making a sound. Cudi had finally, thank the gods, fallen asleep after mulitpy rounds of chess, all of which he had won. Audrey gave the little brat some credit, he was as sharp as a knife. She glided across the hallway, trying to locate a room and bed where she could crash for the day. Right now she wouldn't mind sleeping in the same bed as Donovan. She grinned remembering all the times she had refused to sleep in the same bed with him and had instead opted for sleeping on a couch. _That butt head. _Audrey wondered what he was up to. There were so many possiblilites when it came to Donovan. Godic also came to mind. He'd instructed her to say in Cudi's room until he return, but she never had been good at taking orders. _I'll use my charm on him if he decides to be a pain about it._

" Where have you been!" With those whispered words the touch of a delicate hand landed lightly on Audrey's shoulders.

The hushed words coming from behind Audrey caused her to jump in surprise. She twisted around, her sun kissed brown hair floating in air for the briefest moment.

"Jackie." Audrey sighed with relief. She hooked her arm around Jackie's neck and pulled her along. " You scared me! Next time you surprise me I might accidently punch out your teeth, so do refrain from the whole surprising thing."

Jackie nodded taking the advice seriously, and making a mental note. " I've been looking for you." she informed Audrey in a hushed tone.

"I'm tired. Where's a bed."

Jackie rolled her eyes and turned left, leading Audrey now. " I have something to tell you. Even though I really shouldn't."

Audrey suddenly found herself interested in what the girl had to say, "Oh, yeah."

Jackie nodded, appearing for a second as though she was a simple minded six year old. Before she began to gossip, she halted in front of a black wooden door with the words, Servant's Quarters, scratched across. She dug into her pocket, pulled out a key, jammed it into the lock, and then pushed on the door for it to open. She welcomed Audrey in with a, "Here's our room, I'll be your roommate!"

Audrey walked in and found herself in a small room. There were no windows, only four walls. To her left she saw a bunk bed, and to her right were two drawers, but only one had a lamp resting on top which proved the lighting for the room. That was it. The room was bare of any comfort or warmth. Audrey glanced at Jackie, now sitting on the top bunk bed with a happy smile on her face. She wondered how long Jackie had lived and spent her time in the void space that was her room.

" Jackie, why are you so happy?" Audrey asked laying down on the bottom bunk.

" I dunno." Jackie responded, completely confused by the question. " Just the way I am, I guess."

Audrey frowned. How could a person be happy without someone or something to make them happy. It confused her. But everything about Jackie screamed happy. Her bright smiling hazel eyes, her sun washed blond curls, and her beautiful straight white teeth which made Jackie look espeacially pretty when she smiled. And for some reason, which Audrey could understand, Jackie's skin was coated with a touch of a tan. Almost every single human had become nocturnal to accomadate vampires when they'd taken over; so how did Jackie have a tan? Audrey doubted Jackie went out during the day much. She glanced down at her porecelin skin, she herself would probably get a horrible sun burn if she tried to obtain a tan.

Audrey sighed, she was thinking too much about nonsense. _I need to get my head back in the game._

_"_Okay, so you wanna hear what I have to tell you? It kinda involves you." Jackie asked.

" Oh, yeah hurry up; spill before I fall asleep." Audrey ordered.

" Well, Miss. Juliet found your former owner, the slave trader!" The last bit was said quickly by Jackie to make sure everything was clear to Audrey. Jackie sensed Audrey had had a lot of owners over the years.

Audrey was instantly and completely engrossed in what Jackie had to say. " Go on." she urged.

" The butler informed Miss. Juliet he was staying in the guest buliding, and after searching for him we found him laying on the ground a few feet from the party, which had just ended. He was drunk." Jackie paused for dramatic affect, and to take in a quick breath before continuing. " Anyway, Miss. Juliet wants you gone. She wants to pay that vampire to sneak you off the palace!"

Audrey sighed as she pulled the bed cover over her body. " I wouldn't worry to much over it."

Audrey had thought something important had occured. Juliet trying to get rid of her was old news. Audrey knew from the moment she laid eyes on Juliet she would be a bother. But, really it was nothing she couldn't handle.

" But, don't you care?"

" Well, Jackie, I don't plan on living here my entire life. Sleep tight."

Jackie frowned. She thought the news would result in exciting conversation between Audrey and herself. She was disappointed the conversation had ended so quickly. With a small sigh and blinking twice, she whispered, " Don't let the bed bugs bite."

...

Godric leaned back on his chair.

" We know from the information we've gathered that there's a human slave involved. With each murder, this female slave goes missing. Here's a few sketches. We have little information on her."

The sketches were passed around the round table. Meeting Godric's touch, but gaining little of his attention. His mind was else where.

" All these sketches look different."

" Yes. Some are a few years old. We also suspect she changes her appearance quite often."

"Godric, you have nothing to say."

"No." Godric responded. If it weren't for his father he wouldn't have been here. His intentions had been to find Audrey, after he'd discovered she'd left Cudi's room, which he had instructed her not to. His father, however, had demanded his presence in this meeting. Forced to attend, he appeared.

" You're disappointing." there was blunt truth in the statement.

" Yes, I know." Godric responded uncaring.

" Huh, well, go on!" His Father demanded.

" Yes, your majesty. Their heads are always detached from the body. Slashed off with a knife. There's no evidence of a struggle with any of them."

Godric focused on his attention on the ticking clock. It would be dawn soon. He could feel it. His body was aching with thirst. He hadn't feed. The thought had slipped his mind.

" I don't understand how she manages to slip out of sight without anyone noticing her. How is it, three years have gone by, and she still hasn't be captured. What am I paying you for!" There was a loud bang accompanied by a sigh.

" We apologise, sir. She's cunning. We suspect she has a partner, but again, we aren't certain."

Godric had had enough. He stood with grace and commanding authority. " Find her. Kill her. Be done with it." Godric spoke. " Make sure the execution is public. Your kingdom will be kneeling at your feet once you've accomplished this, Father. That's what I have to say."

Godric walked out of the meeting. His father's yells and demands ignored. He'd be punished for it, of course. The king was old, and needed to feel in power. Godric served that purpose. His marred back served as proof. He wondered what reaction Audrey would have to his scarred body.

All thought of his father dissolved as Godric made his way to Audrey. He climbed the stairs to the main level of the palace, and quickly made his way to the Servant's Quarters, a fancy way of saying 'where the slaves sleep'. It was the first place that came to mind. She was probably already settled in for the day, but Godric didn't feel like sleeping just yet. Of course, once the sun rose he'd have no choice but to enter into the deep slumber, which every vampire was subjected to, but he still had a few good solid minutes before that.

His feet finally stopped at the door's entrance of the Servant's Quarters. He turned the door's knob, he was in before he knew it, and his eyes found her instantly. She was sleeping, as he suspected. He quietly walked towards her. She was beautiful. Pure temptation even when she was cover from her neck to her toes. She looked so peaceful, he almost did want to wake her. _Almost_. With the grace only a vampire obtained, he climbed into her bed, placing his knees on either sides of her hips and laying his elbow down near her head on her pillow. Then he gently covered her mouth with his right hand.

Audrey woke up when she felt something close down on her mouth. Her vision was blurry as she opened her eyes. She saw a dark blur over her, tried to scream but something was holding her screams in. She quickly realized a man's hand was laying over her mouth. She struggled underneath him, kicking and trying to roll away but he had her trapped.

" Lay still." The words were spoken against her ear. And the voice registered immediately. Godric.

Audrey blinked her eyes a couple of times trying to adjust them to the dark. Then the hand slowly lifted from her mouth.

" Godric?" she asked. "What are you doing! You can't just come in here, and- "

" Shh. Whose the prince around here. I can do anything I want, Audrey. "

Audrey could finally make out Godric's figure above her, he had a pretty grin plastered over his face.

" Not with me you can't." she whispered into his ear, remembering Jackie was just inches above them.

" That sounded like a challenge."

" No, my prince, only a fact. Actually, I'm the one with the power. " Audrey slowly slid her hands down Godric's chest.

" Hn," Godric dropped his lips on Audrey's neck. He couldn't resist the pull, the calling. Everything inside him screamed, bite! But instead he settled for a kiss. " What gave you that idea?" he mumbled.

" This."

Godric suddenly felt a sharp object pointed right above his heart. He rose away from Audrey's neck and looked down to see the knife he'd take from her earlier in the day. He smiled.

" Smiling? When your seconds away from death."

Godric looked up at Audrey, her words held no warmth and echoed seriousness.

" You wouldn't damn me to such a fate before granting me a tender kiss."

" You speak of such nonsense at a time like this. You should be begging me to not kill you." Audrey spoke, digging the knife into his skin.

Audrey stared into Godric's eyes, she wondered if they were currently black or that beautiful green with sprinkles of tan. She shook her head. _I should kill him. Now! End it._ But she couldn't, at least not yet. She just need to wait for him to trigger her into action. Anytime now he'd say it. He'd command her to drop the knife. He would call her slave, threaten her with punishment or death.

" Kiss me."

Audrey remained quiet. Had she heard right.

Godric took her silence as a no.

" Then I'll kiss you."

Audrey pushed the knife into his flesh with more force. " Do it and I'll jam this knife right into your heart." Every word dripped with truth.

Godric, without hurry leaned down and softly placed his lips on hers. He groanded and pressed harder. Audrey remained frozen, she didn't know what to do. She felt like a thirteen year old girl having her first kiss. Her heart was racing and she was overthinking her actions.

" Kiss me back." he mumbled against her lips.

_Okay_. she thought. Audrey slowly brushed her lips against his, slanting her head to the side. Suddenly he was cupping her neck gathering her closer, and then his tongue was stroking hers. And to her surprise it felt... good.

_Oh, no! What am I doing! _Audrey opened her eyes to reality. A vampire was kissing her she should have been gagging. But instead she liked it, more than liked it she found it pleasurable. The thought left her shivering, and out of panic she did the first thing that came to mind.

Godric broke from the kiss as he felt a sharp pain on the left side of his stomach. He groaned in pain, throwing his head back. "Damn, Audrey!" he grated.

Audrey quickly pulled the knife from Godric's stomach, and felt his blood drip onto her hand. " I warned you! I told you.."

She trailed off when she spotted the smile on his face.

" Why are you smiling?" She asked utterly confused.

" It was worth it." he stated.

Audrey felt an odd sensation course through her body. She smiled.

" I just hope we don't have to go through this process with every kiss." he joked.

" Hey! Now is not the time to be making jokes." Audrey said sternly. " Your bleeding all over me."

" And whose fault is that?"

" Yours. Like always." she whispered.

" Well, you're just going to-"

Without warning Audrey covered Godric's mouth with her hand, silencing him. She pointed up with her other hand's finger. They both listened. Jackie turned in bed, and sighed quietly.

" You have to go. Before she wakes."

" You're casting me away injured?" Godric spoke in disbelief.

" You'll heal within the hour." Audrey responded.

" I haven't feed." he told her truthfully. " I could die."

" Whatever." Audrey brushed off. She waited for his response but he remained quiet. She looked up at him. For some odd reason she felt in debt. " Oh, fine! Get it over with." she spoke harshly.

Godric grinned, caressing her hair back away from her face. " Has all tenderness been rip from you?" he asked her. Leaning down, rubbing his fangs back and forth over her neck.

" Over the years." Audrey admitted.

" Next time, you'll be in my bed." With that Godric lifted himself off Audrey and onto his feet.

Audrey sat up automatically, " What about -"

" I'll manage. I'll take you up on the offer some other time. I wouldn't want you to wake up your roommate. Plus dawn has arrived" he whispered.

Godric held up his shirt and looked at his injury. " Hmm, almost healed."

And then he was gone. Audrey huffed and collapsed on her pillow.

" What was all that about?"

Audrey jumped with a gasp, " Jackie!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about re-posted ch. 8 instead of 9. Here is ch. 9. Review!**

Chapter 9  
Caught!

Audrey hounded Jackie as they walked out of their room. "Again, the Prince just needed to feed, that's why he was in our room... Jackie are you listening to me!"

Jackie giggled hiding her a big smile behind her hands. Imitating the Prince, she began, "You'll damn me to such a fate without a tender kiss! That's what he said! I heard it clear as day. The Prince himself, who would have known." Jackie's eyes twinkled as she spun around to face Audrey . "Do you think it will be awkward when the two of you see each other?"

Audrey bit her bottom lip. She certainly felt nervous about meeting. Actually, she wished didn't want to see the Prince. After he had left, Audrey had tried unsuccessfully to convince Jackie that the Prince had no special interest in her. But he did! And Audrey found herself becoming more interested in the Prince. She rolled her eyes, one kiss and she goes all goo-goo of a vampire. She couldn't believe it!

"Jackie this is silly... you will, however, keep this between the two of us, won't you?" Audrey asked. She didn't really mind if Juliet found out from Jackie's own lips the details of what had occurred between herself and the Prince, the problem was she didn't need the extra drama as of right now.

"I won't say a word. It's not like Juliet and I are best friends." Jackie proclaimed. "She actually screams a lot at me, and I do exactly as I'm told. I don't get why she has to yell, you know." Jackie suddenly stopped in her tracks.

Audrey, not paying much attention, bumped into Jackie. She looked up to scowl at Jackie. Jackie was smiling. The smile reminded Audrey of a clowns smile, kinda scary yet welcoming.

"I think you and I could be best friends, don't you think. I'll cover for you and the Prince and then we'll gossip about it!" Jackie grabbed Audrey's hands in a warm embrace and began to jump up and down. "This is so exciting!"

Audrey sighed, but jumped along. "Yes... Exciting." she responded trying to sound happy. _Just as long as you keep your mouth shut._

"Jackie!"

Both girls cringed at the sound of Juliet's outcry.

"Aww. Well, I best go and see what she wants. Talk later." Jackie stated as she waved good bye.

Audrey smiled and waved good bye as well. When Jackie finally disappeared she relaxed._ Know that that's taken care of..._ Audrey turned around, planning on heading back to the room. She needed to change the bloody bed sheets and hide her knife, which she had pick-pocketed from Godric when he'd practically groped her the night before. Hopefully the knife would slip from his mind and he wouldn't be asking for it anytime soon. She wondered if that was even possible since she did stab him with it. Oh, well. However, before any of the previous could take place, Audrey planned on paying a visit to a certain someone.

...

Lydia closed her eyes for a moment, trying to re-focus. Why had she had so much wine last night? Well, she was paying for it now. Groaning, She looked down at the stack of paperwork she had to examine.

"You say We recovered a strand of hair?" she questioned.

"Yes, Lady Lydia. It was found on the ground right next to the body. We also discovered an odd pool of fluid, as though the murderer had thrown up."

Lydia nodded. She'd been gone for a long time, investigating this case. It was the first time any evidence of this caliber had been collected. The strand of hair would serve as DNA evidence. Tragically, the kingdom did not maintain a system which filed the DNA of their human servants, so she had nothing to compare it too. She would have to find the killer, and then compare to see if it matched.

"Okay, thank you, that will be all." and with that she quickly dismissed the assistant.

Lydia waited until her assistant exited to begin looking through the vast news articles detailing the crimes, and the various sketches that had been done of the killer. Looking at the pictures she saw a young girl, who without a doubt was the killer. She had learned this through months of investigating. All the cases had one connecting factor, which was a female servant had gone missing during all the murders. Because of this Lydia knew who her murderer was, but nothing else.

_You change your appearance so often. _Lydia thought looking through the sketches_. And move from the crime scene so quickly. Giving me no time to track you down. _

Lydia sighed as she rubbed her temple. She had a suspicion there was an accomplice. A vampire. Who was helping the human girl trace from the scene. It was the only possible answer as to how quickly she disappeared from the area. A human would leave a track, wouldn't move so quick.

Now, if she could only figure out their next target, A Vampire Lord no doubt, but which one, which region?

" Sister, I see you are working."

At the sudden interruption Lydia turned, to see her half-brother, soon to be King, walking into the study. "Brother. Yes, the case has consumed much of my life as of recent."

"It's becoming noticeable."

Godric sat down on a metal chair facing the window, and looked out in the garden of flowers. "Cudi has missed you."

There was a knowledgeable silence in the room as the statement settled upom Lydia's mind. Her son, yes of course, her son must have missed her terribly. "I went to his room last night, but he was asleep when I got there."

" I had a servant play with him to tire him out. He has too much energy for me." Godric spoke with love.

Lydia smiled and pulled up a chair next to Godric. "How did the servant fair?"

" I persume she was tired out from babysitting him. She went to sleep, although I had instructed her not to." Godric chuckled.

Lydia laughed along. "A new servant then." She looked out into the star filled night.

"Yes, I bought her just yesterday. A slave trader came along, wanting to sell her. At first I had no interest, but my mind was quickly changed. Actually, I ended up paying nothing for her due to the trouble she caused, the slave trader only requested a room to rest in for a few days."

" I see. Hmm, how strange that a trader would ask for no money, but instead for a room."

"Yes..." Godric turned to look at Lydia feeling that he could no longer avoid the original subject which he had come to speak to her of. " Lydia, you must abandon this case. You have been away time and time again investigating the matter. leaving behind your son. You do not look well, it has become an obsession. You must move on."

Lydia hung her head, how could she explain to him. She did this for her son, for the father he would never know due to that uncaring murderer, _which for three years has swept across region after region like a diseases killing without hesitation._

"You can never know the pain of losing a husband, of knowing your child had been left without his father."

"Lydia, you never loved the man!" Godric urged.

Lydia stood from her chair, outraged by the truth Godric spoke with such ease. It had taken her years before she herself could admit that she had never loved the man she had married. She had done it only to get away from these walls. She smiled, ultimately she had been forced to return to the very home she had sought to never again enter. Even now, the ever persistent silence which had settled upon the mansion drove her to action. She stood from her chair and walked over to a small table, pushing a red button on a stereo. Classical music began to play.

Only when she felt a since of calm from the music did she continue. "Godric, he was the father of my child. I do this for Cudi."

Godric sighed feeling defeated. _Who can argue with a women who believes she is doing what's best for her child._ He stood, walked to the door, "Cudi as been left without a father because of this, don't let it leave him without a mother too."

Lydia watched as Godric exited from the room. She gripped her hands into fists. She refused to quit the case, she would see that whoever was responsible for these hideous crimes paid with their blood.

...

"Jackie! Get me some wine before I bash you over that empty head of yours."

"Yes, Miss Juliet."

Juliet rolled her eyes as the servant left her presence. She looked over her nails, pleased with her manicure. _How long am I expected to wait until Godric decides to grace me with his presence!_ she wondered annoyed. She stood from her sit and began to pace around the living room, examining the furnishing._ How bland_. _Well, I quickly change that once I'm the Queen._

She flipped her hair from her shoulder, and looked out into the front garden.

" Miss Juliet, your wine."

Juliet held her hand out, only closing it when she felt the glass cup upon it. She took a small sip and sighed. Truly, before becoming engaged to the Prince she would have never imagined what a bore living with royals would be. The mansion was practically empty every night, only crawling with servants, which she took no notice to.

She gulped another sip.

Suddenly a dark blur caught her attention. She squinted her eyes, focusing on that blur. _No, it's not a blur, its a person._ Her eyes widened as she realized that the blur was that servant! The one who was wanted gone as soon as possible!

"Jackie! Is that not that servant you are quartered with!"

Jackie edged sideways to look out the window and almost fainted. _Audrey!_

"Well, is it!"

Jackie gulped. _What am I to say. Oh, gosh Audrey why are you outside! Your just asking to get killed._

"I am not sure, Miss Juliet. I have not become acquainted with her as of yet." she whispered.

Juliet growled furious, "Oh, Jackie don't be a fool." she stated pushing Jackie out of the way.

"Miss Juliet where are you going?" Jackie asked running behind her.

Juliet swallowed the rest of the wine, " What does it look like, I'm going to see where that servant is off to, and give her a piece of my mind." She finished by slamming the glass cup on a table and shattering it.

...

Audrey slipped out of the mansion, with the ease of a professional spy. Which she often thought herself to be. She often visited Donovan during these missions, which was highly dangerous, but she found that without them she would suffocate out of boredom. Plus she needed to keep Donovan informed.

She ran through the large garden, towards the bushes, where Donovan had instructed her to meet him. She was still debating whether to tell him about Godric and what had occurred between them. But really of what importance was that when it came to their plan? _I wonder if he'd get jealous? Huh, why would I care either way._ Audrey shook her head at the silly thought.

Finally, the bushes and the trees appeared. The scenery was changed from the last time she was there. No longer were there party tables and elaborate decorations. Audrey made it to the bushes and sat down to regain her breath. Surprisingly, she was first to arrive. _Huh_. Pensively, she thought over everything that had occurred in the last couple of days as she waited. Thinking over it the Prince had practically treated her with kindness, considering her actions, and had hinted at knowing her from his past too. These two factors had her deeply confused and questioning herself. _Then he comes over and kisses me! I stab him only to see hardly any reaction from him. Any other vampire would have had my head. Talk about confusing._ Audrey sighed, why was she so concerned about the Prince's actions? She should be happy, his weakness would make his murder all the easier. _But damn if I can't help but wish he was as cruel as all the others. _

Suddenly, two hands shielded her eyes. "Guess who." a whispering voice asked.

Audrey sighed. "Donovan." she responded with little enthusiasm.

"Hmm... right!" Donovan replied giving her a lingering kiss at her neck.

Audrey quickly pushed his hands away. "Donovan get serious." She demanded as she turned to look at his handsome face. _He just has to be good looking. S_he thought, melting inside when seeing his warm smile.

Donovan crossed his arms and took a stern look."I am surprised. I didn't think you would make it tonight." Donovan declared. "I was a bit concerned to tell you the truth..."

Audrey huffed. "So you did see when the prince dragged me off! And you did nothing." Audrey crossed her arms, and looked away from him, towards the bushes and behind them towards the surrounding trees.

"Well, You heard me whistle didn't you."

"I did." Audrey responded, slightly turning her eyes to him.

Donovan grinned. "That tells you I knew you could handle him."

Audrey gasped in outrage. _Is he playing games with me now, of all times?_ " But You just said that you were.."

"Don't linger in the past." Donovan interrupted, successfully hushing her. Audrey frowned at his hushing, but Donovan just laughed finding her outrage humourous.

Slowly he raised his hands to wrap them around her delicate ones. " Last night, when I became a bit intoxicated, I had a flashback. I recalled the first time I held your hands, or hand I should say, of course they were a bit smaller back then."

Audrey suddenly blushed at Donovan's sudden show of emotion. Or at least what would be called emotion for him. She looked down at their hands and smiled. She loved it when he showed her this side of him. Donovan could be cruel, bipolar and satirical even a merciless killer, but he did have another side to him. A side no one had nurtured in him, but somehow survived.

"Who would have thought that moment would eventually lead to where we are now." Audrey added.

Donovan looked up, with a sharp expression, "Do you regret freeing me?"

"NO." Audrey quickly responded. " I would do it again, you know that!"

Donovan relaxed. "You know you only have me in this world."

"I know that." Audrey whispered.

Donovan slowly released her hands to caress her cheeks. "And I only have you." With that he leaned in and kissed her lips. The kiss was rough and passionate. Demanding and consuming. His hands lingered to her waist, and pushed her in towards him, eliminating any space between them.

Audrey kissed Donovan back with as much passion, accustomed to his demanding ways. Sometimes, she feared his nature, the strength he had over her, but at the same time it excited her and pleased her. Donovan's kiss was a perfect contrast to Godric's soft and tender kiss.

Audrey's eyes widened at the thought. _What's wrong with me?_ She instantly pushed away from Donovan. She felt horrible, why would she think of Godric at a time like this?

"Audrey?" Donovan said in a deep steady voice.

Audrey glanced at Donovan, who was currently expressing a worried look on his face. _Him saying my name already tells me he's worried for me. Oh Gosh, what do I tell him? _Audrey agonized over what to say in her mind. She gripped her hands, which were suddenly sweating a bit. Why was it that she felt like she had cheated on Donovan? _It's silly, Donovan and I are just partners._

Donovan gripped her shoulders, pulled, and hugged her. " I know what's worrying you. As a human, you are prone to feelings and emotions much more than vampires. Your afraid of getting hurt. I promise Audrey, I'd never hurt you."

Audrey suddenly unable to help it laughed out loud at his rambling. She could tell Donovan had no idea what he was really saying as he tried to console her. "Donovan, I think you are still dealing with the after affects of the wine."

Donovan tenderly pushed Audrey away to face her. Grinning he spoke, "Oh, thank God. I thought you were experiencing that time of the month."

Audrey rolled her eyes and punched him. "You know you can't just blame my period whenever I get upset or angry at you! Most of the time you just deserve that."

Donovan ignored her statement. "Well then why did you suddenly look like someone stabbed you in the eye a moment ago?"

"Because..." Audrey paused._ I should tell him. I should_. "Because I... I'm having problems with the Prince's fiancee okay."

The words just blurted out. Like word throw up and there was nothing Audrey could do to stop them.

"Oh, well, I can kill her, make it look like an accident. There. Problem solved. Now is my babydoll happy?" Donovan finsished squeezing Audrey's cheeks.

"Ouch Donovan!" Audrey proclaimed, slapping his hands away. "No. You cannot kill her. Do you understand me. Donovan..."

"Yes, yes. Whatever."

Audrey suddenly felt worried because once Donovan had an idea in his head, nothing could get it out.

"Donovan. I'm serious. It's too dangerous."

"What's too dangerous!" a threatening voice asked.

Audrey gasped at the words of the intruder. She turned to look over the bushes, and felt her heart stop. Juliet! Juliet was her and had caught them!


	10. Author Note

Hello, I just wanted to clear up the fact that I accidentally reposted chapter 8 instead of posting chapter 9, hopefully that will clear up any confusion. I will be uploading chapter 10 shortly. In the mean time review with any thoughts, I actually take them into account when writing :) 


End file.
